The Warming of Cold Hearts
by TheMoonHasEyes
Summary: First Fan Fiction. Aka was young when she was taken away to the Bloody Mist. After years of loyal service she is betrayed by the one person who gave her reason to live. A mysterious man is ordered to pick up the pieces and take her in as his new partner. Both their hearts are cold as ice, but is it possible that these two cold hearts could thaw each other out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: This is my first fan fiction so reviews are greatly appreciated!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for Aka!**

Chapter 1

**Late in the Third Shinobi War:**

Snow lightly fell in the mountainous village of the Land of Water. A large man with bandages covering the lower half of his face knocked on the door of a wooden house on the edge of a destitute village. A woman in her mid- thirties answered. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes sunken. The years of war had not been good to her. She stared at the forehead protector tied crooked around his head causing his dark hair to stick up at a weird angle. A massive blade hung from its holster on his back.

"I've been sent by the Mizukage." He growled. She smiled slightly and let him in. A small fire burned in the fireplace and a meager meal sat on the table.

"Yasa-chan," the woman called. From a connecting room a girl no older than three appeared.

"Yes, Mama?" she beamed at her mother. The girl's skin was so pale she could blend in with the snow. Her silver hair hung loosely at her shoulders and her steel grey eyes shimmered in the firelight. Her mother took her tiny hand and led her over to the man. He looked down at her as she stared up at him. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and widened as she saw his forehead protector.

"Are you a ninja?" she asked.

The man ignored her. He instead looked at her mother and pulled a sack from his pants pocket.

"Here is the first payment. As Lord Mizukage promised, as long as she remains of use, you will continue receiving payments."

The bag jingled with the sound of coins. The woman bowed and released her daughter's hand. The little girl screamed as the man grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the little house. He grabbed too hard! She fought uselessly against his grip as he dragged her through the accumulating snow.

"Mama!" she cried out, "Mama, help me! Maaaaaamaaaaaaa!"

"Shut up," growled the man as he picked her up by her wrist. She whimpered as she hung from his grip.

"Ma-" The man smacked her in the side of the head. She went completely limp.

"Tch, you better be worth it, you little bitch." The man growled as he set off back to the Village of the Bloody Mist.

* * *

"Welcome back, Zabuza." The Mizukage stood before the large window in his office as Zabuza entered. He carried a small girl in his muscular arms.

"Here's the brat, Lord Yagura," Zabuza dropped the girl to the ground. She landed with a light thump and a whimper. Yagura turned, his magenta eyes scanning over the parcel dropped unceremoniously onto his floor.

"Gentle now, Zabuza. We don't want to break her. Not yet anyways." He smiled as he stood before the little girl. She stared up at him, her grey eyes shining with tears and fear.

"Tell me, little girl. What is your name?" Yagura squatted down so they were at eye level with each other. The little girl met his eyes and straightened her back.

"Y-Yuki Yasashii," she said proudly. Yagura chuckled.

"That means Gentle Snow. Quite ironic given your destiny." He smirked. She tilted her head in confusion. Yagura's face then hardened.

"Do you know why you are here, Ms. Yasa-chan?" questioned Yagura. She shook her head.

"You possess a unique gift. The kekkei-genkai of the Yuki Clan. A skill called, Ice Release. One day you will become a valuable tool for the Village of the Bloody Mist,"

He then grabbed the sides of her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"From now on your name is Yuki Aka. Do you understand? Answer me, Aka."

The girl stared at the little man in confusion. Zabuza kicked her and growled:

"You will say 'Yes Lord Mizukage' when he addresses you." The girl whimpered.

"Yes, Lord Mizukage," she said quietly.

"Again. Louder." Zabuza twisted her arm, ready to break it.

"Yes, Lord Mizukage!" the girl screamed.

Yagura smiled and walked back to the window.

"That will be all Zabuza. Take care, young Aka. I will be watching your progress."

With that Zabuza dragged the girl, now called Aka, out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had had it! He was tired of being paired up with idiots, especially weak idiots that couldn't even take out a three-man squad of Genins. How did that guy achieve S- rank anyways? The masked man sighed in exasperation as he chucked the remains of his dismembered partner over the side of the cliff. The river below would wash the body away. And no it wasn't the team of pathetic little Genins that had dismembered his partner. He, Kakuzu, had done the deed. After he had saved his partner's ass and slaughtered the pathetic children, the idiot had attempted to take credit for the kill and insist that Kakuzu hadn't needed to step in. The bastard's heart wasn't even worth keeping.

"A pathetic excuse for a man," Kakuzu grumbled as he made his way back to base. He didn't care what Leader-sama said, the Akatsuki, and the entire world were better off without the man.

"Kakuzu," think of the devil, or 'god' in this case, and he shall appear. Leader-sama's shadowy figure appeared on the road before him.

"I have another mission for you before you return to base. Where is Botaksu?"

"Dead." Kakuzu growled, "I showed him what happens to those that can't take care of themselves."

Leader-sama sighed.

"Very well. You won't need a partner for this mission anyways."

* * *

Her breath billowed out in clouds as she panted in the training area as she stepped out of her fighting stance, her kata complete.

"You have improved miraculously, my dear Aka."

Aka turned to face her Mizukage. She bowed respectfully.

"It is my honor to serve you, my Lord Mizukage,"

She was a child prodigy. Her skills were only rivaled by the prodigy of Konoha, Uchiha Itachi and his mastery of his clan's Sharingan. At thirteen she was already a highly accomplished Jonin, an elite ninja. In the last days of the war she had slaughtered hundreds of innocents at her Lord's command. Men, women, and even the youngest of children all died by her hand. Her loyalty was never questioned but always tested. And she had always passed with flying colors. She was now in line to become the bodyguard of the Mizukage himself. Only one thing kept her from that position. She was blind.

It had been a simple training accident. Poisoned weapons had been mixed up and she had failed to avoid being stabbed particularly deep by one of the kunai. She had spent two months in the hospital, her entire nervous system going haywire. Her senses were severely impaired. In the end, the doctors had been able to set mostly everything right, but the damage was done and her eyes were forever useless. Her grey eyes dulled to a lifeless shade.

Despite her new short-coming, she remained loyal to her village and she spent six months fine tuning her remaining senses. Her resolve and training hours increased exponentially. Through her kekkei-genkai she was able to develop a new way of 'seeing'. Using the moisture in the air she could feel the presence of objects and people. This in fact proved to be an advantage. Through her years of training, she had been taught to bury her emotions. With a lack of sight, she could no longer see the face of her victims. She could act even more efficiently and without a hint of mercy or guilt.

Now at seventeen, she had grown into a beautiful and deadly kunoichi. She was a prized asset in the Mist's ANBU, even with the war ended.

"I have a mission for you, my young Aka." Yagura leaned against the wooden fence keeping himself shaded from the late summer sun.

"I am yours to command. I am your tool, my Lord." Aka knelt before her superior. He smirked. She was ready.

"This is a solo mission. I am sending you to a small village in the mountains near our northern border. There is a clan there, with an interesting kekkei-genkai. They refuse to align themselves with us. That makes them our enemies. You are to eliminate them. All of them."

Aka nodded.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"When can you leave?"

Aka looked up at him, her face and voice containing no emotion.

"Immediately."

With that she disappeared in a swirl of snow. Ice covered the ground where she had knelt. She truly contained great power to be able to form ice in ninety degree heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You must be joking…" Kakuzu looked disbelievingly at the living room of the base. The couch was torn to shreds and there was a hole in the wall to his left. He sighed and dragged his tired body to his room.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said as he collapsed on his bed. A knock sounded on the door and Kakuzu groaned.

"Ah, Kakuzu-kun," an elegant voice that made Kakuzu's skin crawl sounded from the doorway.

"What?" Kakuzu snapped gruffly as he reluctantly sat up. Orochimaru stood in the doorway. His paper white skin almost glowed in the somewhat dark room. His yellow snakelike eyes glinted.

"Leader wishes to speak with you," he smirked, pleased to be bringing unwanted news to the older man. Kakuzu grumbled as he dragged himself from his bed and pushed his way past Orochimaru into the hallway. He started making his way to the Leader's room. Snake man followed closely behind.

"I'm surprised you didn't blow a gasket when you came back," Orochimaru mused, chuckling.

"One thing at a time," Kakuzu growled.

"Oh by the way, Kakuzu, you should really try showing more restraint with your partners. I don't like having two months of research go to waste just because you couldn't hold on to that temper of yours. This is the third one in six months."

Kakuzu turned on his heel and glared at Orochimaru with his red and green eyes.

"You've been experimenting on my partners?!"

Orochimaru raised his thin eyebrows.

"Being protective now are we?"

Kakuzu grabbed the snake man by the collar of his off-white kimono and slammed him against the wall.

"I don't care what you do to your toys but when you hinder the abilities of my partners with your disturbed little experiments it pisses me off. Go find your own-"

"Ahem," Kakuzu whipped his head around to see who interrupted him. A shadowy figure of the Akatsuki Leader flickered.

"Kakuzu, my office. Now." Kakuzu's grip on Orochimaru's collar tightened before he released the smaller man. He glared threateningly and made his way to the Leader's room.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding…" Kakuzu stared at his Leader before looking back down at the picture of his new soon to be partner.

"I assure you, I am not." The shadow said matter of factly.

"You are allowed a few days before you head out again. You will find her in the mountains. If she does not come willingly, then bring her back by force. She possesses great power that the Akatsuki would do well to control." Kakuzu folded the picture and stuck it in his sleeve.

"Is there anything else?'

"She needs to be _alive_ when she gets here. Don't kill her."

Kakuzu slammed the door on his way out. His temper was beginning to boil over. As he walked by the living room, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"One thing at a time, Kakuzu. One thing at a time."

* * *

Late summer, early fall was always a quiet time in the Land of Water. The weather was dreary, raining nearly everyday. Aka thrived in the rain. The temperature dropped as she passed, freezing the raindrops and branches as she leapt from tree to tree. She followed one of the prominent rivers in the area that cut through the mountains near the target village. Ever since her accident, Yagura had only sent her on solo missions. Its not that she didn't mind. She didn't like people or being a team. And people didn't seem to like her either. They always gave her a wide berth in the village. She spent all her time training as a child so she didn't make any friends. The only reason she stayed was because they gave her a reason to continue on living. He gave her a reason.

The lay of the land began to change. Plant life started becoming scarce as she began climbing the harsh incline of the mountains. The river cut through a deep valley. In the shelter of a rocky outcropping she stopped for a rest. The rain began pouring in buckets, soaking the ground. Somewhere out in the rain, Aka could sense a sole being. The signature was faint but it was there. She'd have to move on soon.

When the rain lightened, she was off again. Her sleek frame flew through the valley as the sun started to peek over the horizon. The subtle change in temperature alerted her, the village should be just over the next mountain. She slowed and dropped onto a worn dirt path next to the river. She took her forehead protector from her pocket and tied it around her waist. The rain was now a thin mist.

"Excuse me," the shaky voice of an old man sounded behind her. She turned to him.

"Ah, you're a Mist ninja. You're not here to cause trouble now are you?" He chuckled. She blinked slowly.

"Would you mind helping an old man, young lady? My village is just on the other side of this mountain. I would be more than happy to give you a place to stay in Seidou to rest."

Aka nodded.

"Wonderful," the old man beamed as they took up a pace together. After a few minutes of silence, he looked over at the seventeen year old.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Aka's eyes had been closed, focusing on the path ahead.

"So tell me, what's your name? What do your friends in your village call you? You can call me Shizou."

Aka opened her eyes and raised her eyes to the cloudy sky.

"I do not have any friends. My Lord Mizukage gave me the name Aka."

"Aka, eh? Well nice to meet you Ms. Aka. What brings you to this part of the Land of Water?"

"My mission."

There was silence after.

"Someone approaches." Aka stared on ahead a hand resting on her kunai pouch.

"Shizou-san!" A woman in her late fifties came running down the path. Her bare feet splashed in the mud. She stopped short as she spotted Aka.

"Shizou-san, why is there a Mist ninja with you?"

A old man smiled waving a hand to dismiss her worry.

"Don't fret, Mintah, my dear. She is just escorting me home."

"Oh," the woman turned to Aka and bowed, "Thank you for helping Shizou-san."

"No trouble. I have business in your village anyways." Aka said flatly, staring at the figure of the woman. From her water content, Aka could tell she was with child. She was a little old to be giving birth, wasn't she?

"Come then," Mintah said beckoning them to follow, "Let's get out of the rain."

**I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is!  
****I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, only Aka. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for a quick peek into Aka's past and the discovery of her abilities. Italics indicate a flashback.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do own Aka, Mintah, Shizou, and Atumi though. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Would you like some tea?" Mintah set a small tray carrying a chipped tea set to the low table. Aka kneeled opposite of the old man, Shizou.

"Thank you, Mintah. Help yourself to tea and rice, Aka. You must be starving after your travels. Its no short distance from the Mist Village."

"Thank you, but I am fine, Shizou-san." Aka bowed her head folding her hands in her lap.

Mintah sat next to Shizou and watched the curious new visitor.

"You know," she said after a few minutes of silence, "Aka-chan, you look like an older version of Atumi-sama's little girl."

"Mintah! You know we are not to speak of the little Yasashii. Don't go digging up buried memories."

"I apologize, Shizou-san, but, she looks much like Lady Atumi doesn't she?"

The man studied Aka for a moment. Aka could feel their eyes on her though she couldn't actually see their faces.

"You do have a point though," he mused.

Aka sat calmly under their studious gazes. The room was warm and somewhat suffocating. At home in the village, Aka had always left a window open in her small hut, even during winter. She liked it cold.

"Excuse me, but may I turn in? It has been a long day." Aka asked politely.

"Ah, of course, you must be tired. Mintah, please show her to her room."

Mintah nodded and stood leading Aka to the stairs.

"Here, you go, Aka-chan. If you need anything I am just across the hall." Mintah said.

As she was sliding the door closed Aka turned slightly.

"How far along are you?" Mintah froze in the doorway, he eyes wide in shock. Aka 'watched' the blood drain from her face.

"How do you-?" Aka turned to fully face the older woman fixing her with a pair of dull eyes the same shade as the sky outside.

"Th-three months. Please, you mustn't tell Shizou-san. He can't know."

Aka blinked and nodded. Mintah bowed.

"Thank you, Aka-chan," With that the door slid shut and Aka was left alone in the room. This room was warm too. Aka pulled at the collar of her dark grey robe. She made her way over to the window and cracked it open, allowing a cool breeze to circulate through the room. She then settled down by the window.

* * *

Kakuzu was soaked to the bone. His cloak was heavy with water and his clothes stuck to his body.

"Damn that Orochimaru. And damn that bastard, Leader." Kakuzu grumbled as he found shelter in a cave. It had gotten colder recently. The sky was predicting snow. Great, just what he needed.

"This brat better be worth it, or else I'm just going to kill her too."

* * *

Aka sat at the window. Snow was imminent. This would make the job much easier. For a clan village full of kekkei- genkai users, the place was pretty destitute. She could sense that many of the people were undernourished. Then again, there was something familiar about this place. Was it something in the air? Memories of when she had first been brought to the Bloody Mist were drifting to the front of her mind. She had been so young, so weak. She had cried for her mother for weeks. Aka fell asleep at the window.

_"Mama! Mama look at what I made!" A three year old Aka ran to her mother who sat weeding in the garden in front of their small home._

_"What is it, my snow angel?" the woman cooed. Aka opened her tiny hands, cupped around her creation. A small bird made of ice shined in the early spring sun. The small sculpture cocked its head to one side and ruffled its icy wings. It chirped up at the two females. Aka's mother's eyes widened, fear etched across her face. She smacked her child's hands causing the bird to fall to the ground shattering to pieces. Aka stared in shock at the ice shards, tears welling in her eyes._

_"I'm so sorry, my snow angel." Her mother hugged her tightly._

_"I'm sorry I hit you baby, but I need you to promise me something." She pulled Aka back so she could catch her little girl's grey eyes with her dark blue ones._

_"I need you to never do that again, okay? Just keep that in between us. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Mama."_

The dream shifted. She was no longer home with her mother.

_"Get up girl!" She felt a heavy boot slam into her small stomach. She gasped as she sat up from the mat she used as a bed. Zabuza towered over her. The man's cold dark eyes glared down at her. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the small training yard behind the barracks where Aka lived._

_"Lord Yagura said you were a rare prize that we could use to accomplish great things for the village. Let's see if he was right. Show me what you can do."_

_Aka stared up at the man. Tears blurred her vision._

_"DO SOMETHIING!" he yelled. Aka screamed and threw her hands over her head. From the ground shot a large ice spike nearly impaling Zabuza. He easily jumped away._

_"That's more like it," he chuckled darkly._

_After an entire day of training, Aka could no longer stand. She laid out on the ground covered in sweat. Zabuza stood over her._

_"You're pathetic," he growled._

_Aka ignored him, her tired mind wandering back to her mother, so far away._

_"Mama," she whispered._

_"Tch, you still thinking about that disgusting woman? She doesn't care about you."_

_Aka simply looked at Zabuza._

_"She sold you to us. As long as you remain useful she will continue receiving payments from the Mizukage. She was glad to be rid of you. You're nothing but a monster. A killing machine that will one day destroy everything you touch."_

_Aka stared at Zabuza from the dirt. Was she really a monster? _

_"You serve the Mizukage and the Village of the Bloody Mist. We do not tolerate weakness. Grow up or go die." With that Zabuza turned and left the yard leaving the now five year old girl in the dirt._

Aka jerked awake. She had not thought of her early days in many years. She couldn't even remember the last time she had dreamt. She stood from her spot at the window and stretched. It was cold outside, the sun was setting. Snow had begun to fall whilst she slept. Now was the time. The mission begins now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakuzu perched on a branch of a tall pine tree. He could see his target sleeping against the window. He watched her as the snow began to lightly fall. He looked up at the dark grey sky.

"Really?" he asked, to no one in particular.

The flakes were large and quickly covered the cold ground below him. He watched silently as she began to stir from her sleep. Kakuzu could see her dull grey eyes flutter open. Her pale skinny body looked so fragile. He could easily snap her like a twig if he wanted to. She stood up from the window and left his field of view.

* * *

Silently, Aka slid her bedroom door closed. Across the hall was Mintah's room and Shizou's was downstairs. Aka slid open the screen door and stepped into the dark room. She could hear Mintah's quiet steady breaths. Aka stepped to the edge of the bed and lifted the kunai above her head. Blood splashed across the room. Mintah jumped awake too late. Aka's kunai slashed across her throat. She gurgled as blood spurted from the wound. She thrashed as death slowly wrapped its arms around her. She fell to the floor with a loud bang. Aka took the blade and twisted the blade into Mintah's stomach. There would be no mercy for anyone. Shizou called from downstairs.

"Mintah? Are you alright?" his shout was muffled but Aka could hear the elderly man hobbling up the stairs. Slowly, the door slid open and Aka turned to the man. Mintah's life blood had splashed her, staining her pale cheek and the front of her dark grey robe.

"What? What did you-" Aka stared at Shizou a moment, and with a simple flick so quick that he never saw it another kunai flew and impaled his chest. He fell back blood spreading across the blue shirt he had slept in. She stepped over the old man's body, tracking bloody footprints down the stairs and into the morning snow.

An early riser was sleepily wandering down the street. He spotted Aka emerge from the house covered in blood. He rushed over.

"Are you alright? Do you-" The snow around his feet reached up and froze him in place. He watched in horror as the ice slowly crept up his body. Aka lifted a pale hand. The snow swirled in her hand. A glassy orb of ice fell from her palm to the frozen ground and grew. Four legs sprouted from the orb. The head of a dog emerged from the cold surface. It snarled and leapt at the trapped man. He screamed as the ice dog tore at him with sharp teeth and claws of freezing ice. A few villagers ran from their homes to see the commotion. Several screamed in horror at the scene before them.

* * *

Her style was fascinating. No wonder the Mizukage had whisked her away at such a young age.  
He watched intently as several more icy orbs formed around the girl. She and her pack of ice creatures tore through the village. The snow was turning red as the villagers were massacred. They were powerless against her. She encased her arms in jagged blades of ice and danced through the packs of terrified villagers, slicing limbs and throats. Her silver hair floated behind her like a veil as she danced.

"Maybe she'll be worth something after all." Kakuzu said to himself as he leaned against the tree.

* * *

This was a complete waste of time. These people weren't shinobi with a powerful kekkei genkai. They were defenseless villagers who had never lifted a weapon in their lives. She stopped her deadly dance in the center of the village. She felt her icy companions continue ripping into the remaining villagers. But orders are orders and Aka was compelled to follow through.

Then there was a disturbance in the air around her. She raised a wall of ice to protect her back. So there was someone who could fight here after all. She turned but was blown back with incredible force. Her wall had exploded due to the tag attached to the weapon thrown at her. She softened her landing with a snow bank. A flare of chakra came from in front of her. She sensed the snow below her change. She leapt into the air as a mass of ice spikes shot from the ground. Aka landed lightly on the snow covered roof above her. She made a hand sign.

"Snow Shroud no Jutsu." She called. The snow began falling harder and the wind whipped up swirling around her. Visibility throughout the village lessened to next to nothing. Aka reached out with her chakra and found her opponent. Their moisture content told her they were a man, probably around twenty-five. He possessed the same ability she did. The Ice Release. But he was less skilled in battle and his control of the family trait left something to be desired.

"Let's end this now."

Aka preferred avoiding long altercations if she could. She was more than capable of taking care of herself but she liked swift completions instead of drawn out battles.

She leapt from the roof into the center of the village. She placed both hands on the snow covered ground. Her opponent was rushing her from the left. There were several villagers hiding underneath one of the nearby houses. She poured her chakra out through her hands and sent it through the snow all over the village.

* * *

Kakuzu couldn't see anything through the heavy snow falling now. He shivered slightly at the cold. He brushed off some of the snow accumulating on his cloak.

"What are you up to, little girl?" he mused. He could barely see the tree he was standing on. Suddenly, a series of loud cracks followed by pained screaming cut through the air. Kakuzu jumped blindly to another tree and his began to fall. He missed the branch and fell towards the ground. With his Earth Spear Technique he hardened his body and braced for impact. He crashed through a massive spike of ice that had torn through an entire house. He lay dazed on the frozen ground. He sat up and rubbed his head looking around. There were spires of ice everywhere and jutting out of the ground in all directions. He stood up and brushed the snow from his black cloak. The snow was beginning to die down. Many people lie in the snow, their bodies torn to shreds. Blood stained the freshly fallen snow. One of the girl's creatures lay shattered in the snow. The ice had turned pink as the monster tore through the village absorbing the blood of its victims. Muffled footsteps approached him. The girl stared up at him.

"You don't belong here. Who are you?" she asked. An ice blade covered her left arm. She was covered in blood and her robe was slightly singed.

"I am a member of the organization called Akatsuki. I am Kakuzu, treasurer of the organization." He replied calmly.

"Why have you been following me?" She fixed him with those dull grey eyes, her voice just as emotionless as her stare. So she had been aware of his presence. Interesting.

"I am offering you a place within our group. We are-"

"I know of you and what you are, Kakuzu. I have listened to many of the Mizukage's meetings about your group. You are S-ranked criminals and traitors of your villages. You will find no ally in me but I have no quarrel with you either. Leave. Now. Before I kill you too."

Kakuzu chuckled. The girl had guts.

"Your mission isn't done yet." Kakuzu smiled under his mask, "There's still one more person you have to kill." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Where?"

Kakuzu pointed up the hill to their left.

"I said, 'Where?'" Aka lifted the icy blade pointing it threateningly at Kakuzu. A biting cold wind began to pick up again.

"I just showed you. What are you blind?"

Her eyes narrowed and she closed in on Kakuzu.

"Yes," she hissed, "I am."

Kakuzu's eyebrows raised in surprise. That information had been left out of her profile. That little fact seemed kind of important.

"I can sense her," Aka stepped away and started off towards a large house sitting atop a hill overlooking the village.

"If you're still here when I finish, I will kill you." Then she disappeared in a swirl of snow.

Kakuzu stood there for a moment.

"This should be interesting." He smiled again under his mask. Maybe this girl was worth the trouble. The coming trial would prove her worth.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I can't tell because no one is reviewing! Please review, I want to know what you think.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka and her mother.**

Chapter 6

The large house stood silent. To anyone else, the building would have appeared deserted, but to Aka she could clearly sense the presence of one other person. Such a familiar presence from so long ago. She padded through the dark hallways. Ice spread across the floor and walls as she passed. The last villager of Seidou. Aka's cold heart beat slowly. She weaved through the hallways her anger causing the temperature of the building to harshly drop. A light wind whipped around of her body. Soon she stood before an intricate shoji door. Aka slid the door open. Ice crystals formed on the door and floor and spread into the room. A woman sat in the middle of the room facing her. She looked up with dark blue eyes. Silence stretched out before them.

"Yasashii?" the woman breathed, her eyes wide in shock.

"No." Aka said flatly, "I haven't gone by that name since I was sold to the Bloody Mist. By you, _**Mother**_." The last word was spiteful.

Snow encased Aka's hand as an icy kunai formed in her tight grip.

"I am now Yuki Aka. And I am the weapon of choice for the great Mizukage, Lord Yagura. I am solely his to command."

"My dear little Yasa-chan. I'm so sorry I let you go but you must understand. I did it for your own good. I love you so much my little-"

Ice crept up the older woman's body encasing the fragile form.

"I am not an angel. I have been and always will be, a Demon of Ice." Aka raised her hand as the ice covered the woman's face.

"Flash Freeze." Aka said calmly. The ice shone for a moment then dimmed. Aka could sense her mother's heart beating slowly under the ice. If she left now, she could leave the woman forever frozen in stasis. But that went against her orders. Aka approached her mother and knelt down before her.

"Goodbye, Mother."

Aka slammed the kunai in her fist into the ice above the frozen woman's forehead. Cracks spread across the ice from the breach. Aka turned on her heel and made to leave. When she reached the shoji door she turned back to the frozen form and snapped her fingers. The ice shattered, shattering the woman's body with it.

As she stepped out of the house, Kakuzu stood on the porch watching her. He brought his hands together and clapped a few times before crossing his arms over his chest. Aka's eyes narrowed.

"I thought I told you to leave before I killed you."

Kakuzu chuckled.

"And I've been ordered not to leave without you. You will be a valuable tool for the Akatsuki."

"I only follow Lord Yagura. I am not a low life traitor."

"You think so?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, "You just killed the woman that gave you life in cold blood. You've betrayed your own blood."

"She betrayed me first," Aka growled. Her anger, which had been suppressed for so long was bubbling to the surface. The temperature around them was quickly dropping.

"If it was not for her, I would still be able to see. I would have lived a normal life."

"Seems like it would have been a really shitty life, if you ask me." Kakuzu replied.

"Most of the people here were extremely malnourished. They would have died from starvation soon anyways. You would have suffered the same fate if you had stayed."

Aka clenched her fists. She was letting this stranger get to her. What would her master think of her.

"I am not going with you to your group of traitors. If you follow me I will kill you."

Kakuzu scoffed but remained motionless as she took off.

"We'll see who you turn to, little girl. The Akatsuki will have you. One way or another."

**Also sorry this chapter is so short. I just feel this is kinda important for Aka and didn't want to ruin it by pushing along too fast.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakuzu is going to be acting a little out of character this chapter and for several more down the line.  
I don't own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 7

Wind raged as she made her way back to her village. Her heart beat faster than it had in years. She s at the top of a large pine tree, clutching her head with her hands.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" Emotions rushed through her body tugging at her heart and messing with her mind. Her normally calm façade was shattered. Anger raged through her and out into the howling wind. Guilt and despair stabbed at her heart.

"Why can't I shake this? I locked them away for so long. Why am I letting that woman and that bastard affect me like this?"

She screamed into the wind and leapt from the tree. She plummeted to the ground, hands outstretched. Rushing chakra to her hands and arms she caught herself in a handstand as she landed. Ice burst forth from the ground around her. Ice spires as tall as the trees violently tore up the surrounding forest. Trees that weren't torn up were encased in an icy prison along with any nearby wildlife. Aka pounded the ground with her fists, tears leaking from her blind eyes. Ice shot from the ground with every punch.

"What is happening to me," she breathed, her chakra almost depleted. She fell asleep right there in the middle of her frozen forest.

The sun was beginning to rise when Aka awoke. She was still low on chakra, but she had to move on. She had to go home and report her mission a success. Then Yagura would praise her and give her, her next task. He was her reason for living, serving him was her purpose. She took off again. She would be home just before nightfall.

* * *

A large group was forming outside the gate to the Bloody Mist when Aka appeared from the trees. Her brows furrowed. She had never been greeted at the gate by the villagers after a mission before. She slowed her approach as she came closer. There was a familiar chakra signature at the head of the group. Lord Yagura himself was there to greet her. She smiled inwardly to herself. She stopped a few paces before her leader and went down on one knee.

"Lord Yagura, the deed is done. The village Seidou has been eliminated."

He remained silent. There was a strange flicker around his chakra. She reached her chakra out to him. Something shot back, lashing violently at her chakra. Aka physically jumped back falling on her butt.

"Aka of the Yuki clan. Member of the ANBU of Kirigakure. You have betrayed your village."

Aka froze. What? Betrayed?

"My Lord, I have been nothing but loyal to you since I was brought here fourteen years ago."

"You have showed emotional weakness while on a mission. This weakness can not be overlooked. You have been stripped of your ANBU status and are no longer a shinobi of the Hidden Mist." Yagura's voice was flat and emotionless.

"You will be taken into ANBU custody. From there you will be sentenced to death at dawn tomorrow. You are a disgrace to our village."

"No…" Aka whispered. Her fists clenched in the dirt.

"My Lord, please allow me a second chance to prove myself to you."

Silence. Again Aka tried to reach out to the man before her with her chakra. Again a violent force lashed out at her again. A pair of red eyes flashed in her mind. She shivered.

"Take her." Yagura ordered.

"No!" Aka yelled as two ANBU cloaked in black took her arms.

"Let me go!" Aka screamed. The fine mist that surrounded them thickened and froze to the cloaked figures as well as enveloping Aka. Her chakra surged as ice burst from her arms sending the ANBU members flying in pieces. She glared unseeingly at Yagura and the villagers behind him before turning and running away from her home.

Tears burned her blind eyes as she fled. She felt a troupe following her. She formed a hand sign.

"Snow Shroud no Jutsu!" her chakra mixed with the air. Snow abruptly began falling heavily, whipping around in the wind. She continued on, finally losing her pursuers. She ran for three days before she came to rest in a cave just inside Fire Country. She curled up hiding her head behind her knees. She stayed there for awhile before she sensed a familiar presence from nearly a week ago.

* * *

Kakuzu crouched on a branch in the forest before the cave. He figured it wise to give the distraught girl some space before revealing himself. Although, he had left her alone for three hours, it was probably time to get the show on the road. He had seen the events of her return to the Bloody Mist.

"That was a little cold, even for you Madara. Effective, but cold." Kakuzu looked up at the dark sky. Bad weather seemed to follow this girl.

"Course now I have to do damage control."

He jumped from his perch, lightly landing on the forest floor. He could faintly see the girl curled up in the shadow of the cave. She visibly tensed as he approached. He calmly continued forward. A spear of ice attempted to impale him. He hardened his fist and shattered it.

"You've gotten careless." He called. She raised her head at his voice. Her somber eyes narrowed.

"I thought I told you not to follow me."

"And I told you I'm under orders to take you with me."

The girl sniffed before burying her head in her knees again.

"You know, I saw what happened back there. At your village." Kakuzu leaned against the wall by the opening.

"What of it?" the girl's muffled voice sounded strained.

"They betrayed you, just like your mother did. I'm only trying to figure out why you didn't kill them like you did her. You had the chakra for it. Taking revenge would have been too easy for you."

The girl sat silently.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"I can't." Kakuzu stared down at her.

"Then kill me."

"I can't do that either. Leader-sama would throw a fit. He's already breathing down my neck since I recently killed my last partner." What was he doing? Why did he just say that?

She remained silent.

"I'm not going with you." she stated. Kakuzu scowled.

"Yes you are. Even if I have to drag you all the way there."

"I'll have you dead from hypothermia before then. Besides, I'm not some traitor like you. I was the one betrayed. Twice now. It's different being on the other side of that blade."

Kakuzu sighed. There seemed to be only one way to get through to this girl, and Kakuzu did not want to have to drag up his own past, but so be it.

"I was betrayed by my own village too." He said as he went and sat beside his potential future partner.


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's another chapter. They're coming out quick. Enjoy.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 8

"What?" Aka looked up at the man. She felt him come closer and sit beside her.

"It was decades ago now but it still hurts sometimes." He sighed.

"I was once a shinobi of Takigakure. I and my teammates were sent on a suicide mission. I assume you know who the First Hokage is?"

Aka nodded. He continued.

"We were sent to assassinate the First Hokage. Like I said, it was suicide. My teammates died in the battle. I'm not sure how I made it out alive. Needless to say we failed. When I returned I was imprisoned for my failure. I had risked my life for my people and they turned their backs on me." She could hear his fists clench as memories swam to the surface of his mind.

"I broke out and slaughtered anyone who got in my way. I took the village's secret technique and the hearts of all the elders as payment for my service to the village. Then I left."

Aka blinked, fixing Kakuzu with her steely eyes. He met hers with his red and green ones. It felt like she was staring right into his soul, seeing his memories for herself.

"You should have died." Aka said flatly.

"What?" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, his tone threatening.

"If you had been loyal to your village, you would have died for it."

"Would you have laid down your life for those people?" Kakuzu growled. Aka seemed unphased by his growing anger.

"Yes. I would do anything for Lord Yagura."

Kakuzu scoffed.

"Then what about your mother?"

Aka tensed. She clenched the fabric of her grey robe.

"That's different." Kakuzu chuckled menacingly.

"No. It's not. They did to you what she had done years ago. They sold you out. None of them liked you anyways. And when you needed them the most they all turned on you. Including your precious Mizukage. Just. Like. She. Did."

"SHUT UP!" Aka screamed. Ice shot from all directions towards Kakuzu. He leapt away from the initial attack before being impaled from below. Then two more were thrust into his flesh from the ceiling and right wall. He gasped before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Aka withdrew the ice. A punctured tree stump fell to the cave floor.

"Substitution, hmph. Coward." She sniffed before burying her head back into her knees.

"That was close," Kakuzu fell against a tree. He knew his words would provoke her but he hadn't expected that last one coming from the ground. She was appearing to gather her head again. She had made a large tear in his cloak. Kakuzu shrugged it off as he sat down on a tree branch. From the stitches at his wrist he withdrew a thin thread and began repairing his cloak.

"I'll just leave her alone for a little bit."

The sun was beginning to set and the air was getting colder. Aka finally wandered out of the cave. Kakuzu watched from a low branch. She walked directly to his tree and looked up at him.

"Okay." She said.

Kakuzu looked down at her, his hands resting behind his head.

"Okay, what?" he asked, eyebrows raised even though she couldn't see.

"I'll go with you. Your _organization_ seems to be the only place that wants me seeing how you're still hanging around out here."

"Leader-sama will be most pleased," Kakuzu smiled slightly under his mask as he jumped down from his spot in the tree.

"It must be nice having somewhere you belong with friends waiting for your return." Aka kept her head down a little frown pulling at her light pink lips.

"Tch, I wouldn't know." Kakuzu smirked at her comment, "I wouldn't exactly call my associates friends. We have to take care of ourselves."

"Yet you work in teams of two. Surely, partners must have to get along with each other."

"Not really," Kakuzu watched the sky, dark clouds were gathering ahead of them.

"You do remember I told you I killed my last partner, right?"

"That's true. I guess even enemies have to work together sometimes."

With that they fell silent and walked side by side as distant thunder rolled over the ever nearing mountains.

It was day two of their journey and the weather had cleared. The sky was bright blue and the sun shined down on the road the pair travelled on. A light breeze played with Aka's hair and tugged at Kakuzu's cloak. Aka kept her eyes on the ground as they walked. Every once in a while he would glance down at her. Her head reached just under his shoulder when they walked side by side.

"We'll be reaching the base tomorrow." Kakuzu broke the silence.

"You should know what to expect."

Aka nodded remaining silent.

"When we arrive, we will go straight to Leader-sama. There you will receive your cloak and room key. Most likely you will share a room with me or another one of the junior members."

"Also, I should warn you. Avoid the man Orochimaru if you can. He has a tendency of… experimenting on my partners. I have ordered him to stop but knowing him, he will attempt to make an advance on you."

"What of the other members?" Aka turned her face towards him.

"You'll meet them in due time. Orochimaru is who I would be most concerned about."

"Okay," Aka nodded again.

"Most likely, you will receive some time to settle in and have your abilities gauged by Leader. Then he will decide whether to continue keeping you paired with me or have you matched with another partner."

Aka nodded once more but inside her stomach twisted. Kakuzu had grown on her in the short time they had known each other. He reminded her of herself in a few ways. She'd prefer not to be paired with another member. He could be harsh but she blamed his past for that, just like she did hers.

They continued on in silence till night fall. They had come across a small village. Kakuzu pulled her into a small inn.

"One room," Kakuzu growled harshly at the man behind the counter. The man squealed and handed Kakuzu a large key with a big nine on it. Kakuzu took it and directed Aka into the connecting hallway and to their room.

"I can still continue," Aka protested as she waited for Kakuzu to unlock the door.

"You need to be at your best when we arrive tomorrow. You'll take a quick shower while I go find some food for dinner. Then its straight to sleep. Got it?"

"Alright," Aka crossed her arms across her chest but nodded. She listened as Kakuzu fumbled with the key.

"Stupid old man gave me the wrong key." He growled under his breath.

"Let me," Aka offered placing a hand on his shoulder to move him aside.

Something wasn't right. He had barely any liquid in his body. Where was his blood? And why could she hear five sets of heartbeats. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?" Kakuzu asked hesitantly, annoyance evident in his voice. Aka jumped and released his shoulder.

"Y-yes. Where's the lock?"

"Here."

Kakuzu took her hand in his and placed it against the lock. Aka inhaled sharply at the regained contact.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kakuzu asked again releasing her hand.

"I'm fine," Aka stammered, "I guess I really am tired."  
Aka's pale slender fingers traced the lock. She gathered the moisture in the air and formed a key within the lock. It turned and the door clicked swinging open.

"There we go," Aka stepped into the room and grimaced. Being blind had increased her other senses ten-fold. She clenched her nose.

"It reeks in here, do you smell that?"

"No," Kakuzu said flatly. He looked around the room. It was presentable enough. There wasn't a bathroom in the room like he had assumed. There was a double bed against one wall with a window opposite it.

"Ugh, whatever. Where's the bathroom?" Aka seemed to look around before turning to him.

"There isn't one."

"What? But-"

"Relax, I'll go ask. Just sit down and wait till I come back."

"Fine." Aka felt for the bed. It was strange, she couldn't sense the objects here like she normally could. Was it because it was new surroundings or had something happened to her senses after her traumatic exile. She shook her head.

"I must be tired, that's all."

She sat down on the thin mattress. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of the room. Hopefully morning would come quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own and of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 9

"There's a public bath downstairs. I took some towels and a robe from the front desk. It looks like it will fit you." He tossed the garment and towels and hit her in the face. She scowled at him.

"I'll be back in an hour, make sure you're back up here, and clean by then."

"Fine," Aka said standing up, draping her towels over her arms. She followed Kakuzu downstairs and followed the old man at the desk's directions to the bath. She felt for the curtain to the woman's side and pulled it aside.

"Oi! You can't be in here!" a man's voice shouted as she stuck her head in.

"Oh, sorry." Aka said flatly before retreating.

'Thank Kami I'm blind,' Aka thought to herself.

"Over here, dear." A soft voice called behind her, "Women bathe over here."

"Thank you," Aka followed the voice. She could feel the woman follow her through the curtain into the women's changing area. There Aka stripped and wrapped one of the towels Kakuzu had tossed to her around her body. She shoved her bloodstained robe into a basket and onto a low shelf. Hopefully, she could find it later.

"So," the woman from earlier followed her out to the bath, "why were you peeking into the men's changing area? Normally the perverts are men."

"I'm not a pervert." Aka defended herself, "I just couldn't tell where the changing room was."

"But the sign on the curtain clearly read-"

"I'm blind."

Aka heard the woman gasp.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Aka waved her off.

"I'm a shinobi, I can take care of myself when it matters. You don't have time to do a lot of reading in combat."

The woman remained silent. Aka could sense her discomfort but didn't care. Supposedly everyone had hardships, hers were just more evident than others. Carefully Aka stepped to the edge and put a foot in the water.

"Ah! Hot." she shouted jumping back away from the warm water. Her foot felt like it was on fire.

"Well it is a hot spring," the woman chuckled as she climbed in.

'Bitch,' Aka thought. A hot bath just simply wouldn't do. Aka carefully pushed as much freezing chakra into her foot before she put it back in the water. The water temperature dropped immediately. The woman from the changing room along with a few others who were already bathing shouted as the temperature dropped close to freezing. They rushed to get out of the bath, leaving Aka alone. She smiled before removing her towel and lowering herself into the cooled water.

"Ahhh," she sighed closing her eyes, "That's the stuff."

Remembering her time her was limited, Aka scrubbed dirty skin, taking it from the light brown color it had taken back to a near ivory sheen. Then she dunked her head under water and thoroughly rinsed her long silver hair with some shampoo one of the ladies bathing previously had forgotten. It smelled of raspberries. As she clambered out she felt around for her towel and wrapped it around herself. Back in the changing room she felt for her basket. When had it been this hard to find her things? At last she found the basket and proceeded to dry off. With the extra towel Kakuzu had retrieved, she wrapped it around her hair turban style. Then she pulled on the new robe. It was a little itchy but at least it fit. As she wandered out of the bath she sensed Kakuzu approaching the building. She hurried up the stairs and found their room.

She had just slumped onto the bed when he opened the door. The smell reached her immediately. She sat up and her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in days.

Kakuzu closed the door behind him and handed her a take out tray.

"Here."

She took it and opened it up. It smelled like rice and some unknown meat.

She took her chopsticks and fiddled with the contents.

"What is it?" she asked before putting it in her mouth.

"Venison, carrots and rice," Kakuzu replied as he pulled off his mask to eat.

Normally he would feel self-conscious taking his mask off around others but since she couldn't see, she wouldn't stare.

He glanced up from his own plate and saw her staring at him. Her silver eyebrows were knitted together.

"What?" The stitches on his cheeks seemed to burn under her gaze, just like when everyone else saw them and stared.

"What are you?"

Kakuzu could feel his anger rise. Had she been lying this whole time? She was looking straight at him.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. If she could see his look would tell her to drop it and shut up.

"Your physical make up is different from anyone else I ever met. I cannot see as you may but I can 'see' people through the water in their body. You… have a lot less than you really should."

"It's none of your business."

"You have five hearts, too. Are they from your village elders? You carry around symbols of your betrayal within you. I do not understand."

"There's a lot about me you wouldn't understand. Now shut up and eat."

"If I upset you, then I apologize. This is my first time being able to relax around another person. I had assumed people made conversation during meals."

"I'm the last person you want to relax around." Kakuzu stared at his food.

"Why is that?" Aka was still staring at him.

"Because I'm a dangerous person."

"As am I," Aka replied immediately. This was true, he had watched her fight. She would be no match for him, but still. Against any average shinobi she would win easily.

Kakuzu tisked and returned to his food. They both ate in silence.

"That was surprisingly good. Thank you Kakuzu-san." Aka stretched out on the bed.

Kakuzu looked up from his book. He had read it a hundred times before. That was the first time she had used his name since they met. It sounded nice when she said it.

"Hn," he replied before returning to his book.

"Well, good night." Aka said from the bed. She had kicked the sheets off the bed and thrown them into the hallway. Apparently they were the cause of the supposed smell she had mentioned earlier.

Kakuzu read for a few more minutes before realizing he had been rereading the same line over and over. He snapped it shut and slid it back into his cloak that he had draped over the back of the chair. Without his heavy cloak he felt much lighter with his sleeveless shirt and baggy ninja pants. He took his hood off too, letting loose his shoulder length dark brown hair, and put it with his mask for the next morning. Then once he kicked off his sandals he climbed into the bed. He felt Aka tense up as his weight dipped the mattress. She slowly turned her head towards him peeking over her shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked timidly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm going to bed. You didn't think I was going to stay in that chair all night did you?"

"Oh, okay," Aka relaxed instantly. Kakuzu thought he saw a hint of a smile on her face as she turned away from him.

'Stupid girl,' he thought before he laid down on his side facing away from her.

* * *

Aka's eyes fluttered open. The light sound of rain pattered against the window. She turned and sensed Kakuzu's large form on the far side of the bed as far from her as possible without falling off. She lay there for a few moments before a thought rushed to her head.

"It's burning up in here," she said before covering her mouth. Kakuzu murmured something unintelligibly and turned over, his warm breath now caressing her skin with every exhale. Aka wrinkled her nose. Old man morning breath. Gross. She stood up from the bed and went to the window. Surprisingly, it opened easily. Rain was falling steadily over the small village. Going by the temperature, Aka assumed the sun had yet to rise. She shrugged her shoulders and climbed out the window and onto the roof above the room. She left the window cracked so she could get back in later.

The roof was a low slant and allowed her to lay down without fear of sliding off. She closed her eyes and let the rain wash over her, erasing the warmth of the room and the feeling of Kakuzu's breaths on her skin. The events from the last week flooded her mind, but the rain hid the silent tears as they ran down her face.

* * *

Kakuzu awoke cranky and sore from being hunched up on the edge of the bed almost at the verge of falling off. He lay there for a moment blinking the sleep from his odd colored eyes. He felt a chill shiver up his back and goosebumps rise on his skin. The room was freezing. The girl was probably doing that thing she did that brought the temperature around down near freezing. He looked to where the girl was sleeping but saw no body. He sat up quickly looking around. No wonder the room was so cold, the window was open! He grumbled, walked over to the window and slammed it shut. It was raining outside and a pool of water had gathered on the floor.

"Stupid girl," he grumbled, "Now where is she?" He made his way to the chair and threw on his cloak and covered himself up with his hood and mask. As he reached for the doorknob of the room, a knocking came from the window.

"Hello?" He heard a muffled shout followed by more banging.

"Hello? Kakuzu-san?"

Kakuzu stared in disbelief at Aka as she crouched on the window and pounded a fist on the glass. She was soaking wet. He sighed and made his way to the window.

"Guess I'm breaking it down."

"Don't," Kakuzu commanded as he opened the window but it was too late. Aka threw a chakra infused punch at the window and connected with nothing but air. She lost her balance and fell forward knocking Kakuzu to the ground. They landed with her on top straddling his hips, her hands on his chest holding her up.

"Oh, good morning, Kakuzu-san," Kakuzu pushed her off.

"What were you doing out there? It's pouring." His cloak was now soaking wet.

"It's not raining that hard. And I was hot in here so I went out to cool off."

"Through the window."

"Yes," Aka stared at him.

Kakuzu sighed.

"Come on. Let's get moving."

Aka nodded and followed him out, trailing water behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope everyone enjoyed their Easter. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
I don't own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 10

Aka walked silently beside him as they made their way down the muddy road. She smiled slightly as she held her face up in the light rain. They were coming up to the turnoff towards the base entrance. She seemed different from when he had first found her.

"This way," Kakuzu stepped off the road and slipped behind the weather-worn statue of a lion. Aka followed, running her hand against the surface of the statue. The path was overgrown and difficult to traverse. Roots stuck up, hidden under foliage.

"Watch your step," Kakuzu warned.

"Very funny," Aka grumbled. She stubbed her foot on a root. She winced but continued on behind Kakuzu. They made their way to a cliff. Below ran a large river. A boulder sat jutting out of the wall opposite them just above the water.

"Jump down," and with that he jumped, landing on the surface of the water with ease. Aka followed. Ice formed beneath her feet as she landed. The surface began to freeze over as she made her way to Kakuzu who stood before the boulder. He placed a hand on the rock face and made a hand sign with the other. Slowly, the boulder lifted up and they stepped into the hidden cave. The boulder closed back up behind them.

"Now what?" Aka stretched out her chakra and felt around the cave.

"Door is over here," Kakuzu took a hold of the handle and pulled it open, "Come on."

Aka stepped over the threshold and was assailed with a variety of sounds, smells, and unfamiliar chakra signatures. Kakuzu stood beside her and sighed.

"Those idiots. When I get my hands on those two…" Kakuzu growled.

Aka heard a door open further down the hallway.

"Kakuzu," a voice called out. It sounded like a boy just going through puberty. His voice wasn't high, but it wasn't very deep yet either. The strange thing was he was almost bone dry. The only moisture was a small spot in his chest.

"Sasori," Kakuzu nodded.

"Leader-sama is looking for you. He expected you back two days ago. I assume since she isn't bound or knocked out she came willingly." The young voice was void of emotion.

"Yes, it took a little longer than planned." Kakuzu replied, his voice was almost civil. He then turned to Aka.

"Come on," he growled and pushed her forward.

She stumbled forward from the unexpected force and quickly walked ahead of him, he on her heels.

Aka glanced back at the spot that was Sasori. It remained motionless, most likely watching her as she retreated. As they continued down the hall, Aka heard two more voices in a heated conversation.

"It would only be for a small time, dear Kisame-kun." Hissed an elegant voice.

"And I already told you, you damn snake. You're not touching Samehada or my chakra. If you ask again, I don't care if Sasori is your partner, I will shred you to ribbons." A deep voice growled in reply. Kakuzu's pace behind Aka increased double-time and she had to almost run to prevent being run over by the larger man. As they passed by the bickering stopped.

"Ah, Kakuzu-kun. You are back," the elegant voice called out. Kakuzu stopped at the doorway. Kisame had Samehada drawn, the bandages wrapped around the blade wriggling. Orochimaru ignored him and stared at Kakuzu with those yellow eyes. Kakuzu pushed Aka further down the hallway out of view of those in the living room.

"If you two make a mess, I will make sure you two clean it up." He growled in a deadly voice, completely different from his civil tone he had spoken to Sasori with.

"But of course." Orochimaru bowed mockingly as Kakuzu continued to the Leader's room. Kakuzu whispered in Aka's ear.

"That was Orochimaru, beware of him." Aka nodded intently. The voice and aura from the man sent shivers down her spine. She could barely remember what fear felt like, but there it hid, deep in her chest for the smooth voiced man. Outside the door to the Leader's room Kakuzu spoke again.

"You will speak only when spoken to. Also, you will address him as Leader-sama. Understood?"

Aka nodded again and entered the room after Kakuzu who closed it immediately. Aka stood in the middle of the room. She could feel a desk a few paces in front of her. Kakuzu stood behind her in one corner. In another corner was another member. She could feel no one else in the room. Assuming this to be Leader-sama, Aka turned and bowed to the figure.

"So what Kakuzu said is true." A deep voice came from the direction of the desk. Aka jumped slightly.

"You can not see but can sense the presence of those around you." Aka nodded.

"You are not the only new member to be inducted into the Akatsuki this week. Yesterday, Kisame returned with the young Uchiha Itachi from Konoha."

Aka had heard of the famed child prodigy and his slaughtering of his entire clan aside from his younger brother.

"Both his and your skills will be most useful to the Akatsuki. For now I assign you to Kakuzu as he is without a partner until your skills are evaluated."

"Yes, Leader-sama," Aka bowed. Thoughts of Yagura came to mind as she gave herself to her new master.

"Kakuzu will give you your new uniform, and make sure you fix your village headband."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Aka closed her eyes. This was her life now. She would follow the commands of this man to the grave.

"I am your tool, to do with what you will."

"Excellent. You are dismissed." Leader waved a shadowed hand and the door opened. Aka turned and followed Kakuzu out.

"You will room with me for the time being. During that time you will stay in the room unless I am accompanying you. If anyone wishes entrance while I am away, you will keep the door closed."

Aka blinked in consent.

"Now, you can meet the other members." Kakuzu led them back to the living room.

Aka stepped into the room and almost collapsed from the overwhelming chakra signature. She gasped for breath as she grabbed the wall for support. Instead she found Kakuzu's arm.

"What's wrong with her?" the deep voice from before asked.

"Kisame," Kakuzu growled, "Turn down the chakra output, its smothering her."

"Oh," Kisame chuckled, "Sorry, I guess that damn snake got me a little more riled up than I thought."

"Yeah, he has the effect on people." Kakuzu agreed.

Aka took a deep breath as the suffocating chakra retreated. Kakuzu cleared his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 11

"Now then," Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"This is Kisame Ho-"

"Hoshigaki." Aka finished.

"Once a shinobi of Kirigakure, and rogue member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. You eliminated our village's cipher division and murdered your own sensei."

Kisame shot her a large sharky grin she didn't see.

"Well, now. Looks like someone's done their homework."

"You were the talk of the village after you went rogue."

"Yeah? And now who are you?"

"This is Aka Yuki," Kakuzu cut Aka off.

"Yuki. The clan that possesses the Ice Release?"

"Yes,"

"Heh. And they named you Red Snow. Funny."

"Lord Yagura, gave me my name, not my pathetic clan." Aka spit. Her anger was rising as the temperature in the room fell, "and it's not _Red_ Snow. The kanji stands for Bloody."

Kisame laughed, his breath puffing out in clouds.

"Yagura sure did have a sick sense of humor."

Aka's eyes narrowed. Kakuzu placed a warm hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"Now is not the place." He growled. He turned back to the shark man.

"Kisame, I heard you too have a new partner."

"Bah, no he's currently paired up with the snake. Them being from the same village and all." Kisame shrugged and turned back to the book he had been holding.

"They're probably in the training room or something."

Kakuzu grunted and led Aka out of the room. They weaved through several hallways and stopped in front of a simple wooden door.

"This is my room. You will stay here until either you are assigned a new partner or a room opens up that you can have." With that Kakuzu unlocked the door and stepped in. Aka followed and reached out for a sense of the room's characteristics.

"There's a bathroom on your right, don't use it without my permission. My desk is on your left. Do not touch anything on it. Ever. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Aka said. The room was quite small, clearly designed for one person. In one corner, Aka could make out a single bed.

"And where do I sleep?" Aka inquired.

"There's a bed in the corner." Kakuzu replied. Aka scowled.

"And where will you sleep?"

Kakuzu looked at her incredulously.

"I just said there is a bed in the corner."

Aka glared at him. Despite her being blind, she sure could glare. She was almost as good as Kakuzu, himself. Aka opened her mouth to speak when a knock sounded on the door.

"What?" Kakuzu growled at the intruder. The hinges squeaked as the door opened.

"Ah, Kakuzu-kun, I was hoping I would-" a deeply cultured voice stopped midsentence as a pair of golden eyes caught sight of the newest Akatsuki member.

"My my, what a pretty little thing we have here." It cooed. Aka grimaced and took a step back. Kakuzu glared at Orochimaru as the snake eyed his new partner.

"Don't even think about it Orochimaru," Kakuzu growled threateningly.

"Oh of course, Kakuzu-kun. I wouldn't dream of laying a finger on her after our last little talk. I just wish to introduce myself." Aka froze as she felt the man approach her.

"Hello my dear, my name is Orochimaru. One of the legendary Sannin of Konoha."

Aka's eyes darted everywhere. The man's chakra was crazy. It wriggled out in all directions like a bunch of writhing snakes. She froze as she felt two fingers caress her chin and hold her face up. She could feel his gaze sweeping over her.

"Let go," she demanded after several uncomfortable moments of contact. Orochimaru chuckled.

"She is quite an interesting specimen, Kakuzu-kun. If you ever change your mind about my experiments let me know. She would be a fun specimen to take apart."

"Leave," Kakuzu demanded, glaring at the pale man.

"As you wish," Orochimaru bowed and left the room, "I will speak with you again later."

The door closed.

"Don't bet on it," Kakuzu growled as he opened up a silver briefcase that sat on his desk.

Aka collapsed on the bed. The man, Orochimaru, had touched her, asked Kakuzu for his permission to experiment on her. Fear gripped at her chest and turned her stomach.

"What is this?" Aka murmured.

"Hmm?" Kakuzu paused from counting his money and looked over his shoulder at her. She looked even paler than normal, her eyes were wide and unfocused. Her hand clenched her stomach. Kakuzu swore she was turning green. In an instant he was by her side. Carefully, he picked her up and ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time. As she knelt before the toilet emptying her stomach with violent lurches he sighed and closed the door.

"When your done, take a shower. Get cleaned up," he said through the wood.

"I guess I don't have to worry about her hanging around with that snake now." Kakuzu said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 12

"And begin," Pein demanded from one side of the training hall. In the center stood Aka and Itachi facing each other. They were to spar and prove their worth. Aka lowered herself into a fighting stance, prepared to charge or flee. Itachi stood motionless staring down at her. Kakuzu watched beside Pein, Orochimaru on Pein's other side. Kisame watched from the other side of the room.

"I've heard of you and your sharingan, Uchiha." Aka smiled coldly. The temperature began to drop in the room and her breath billowed out in front of her.

"Then it appears, I am at a disadvantage. For I know nothing about you." Wow, his voice was beautiful. It was a deep rich tone that caressed each word with an air of refinery. Aka placed a hand on the floor.

Kakuzu stared at his junior partner. She just sat there crouching on the floor motionless, her hand on the floor.

"What is she doing?" he mumbled to himself. He heard Orochimaru chuckle.

"Ku ku ku. She's probably caught in one of his genjutsus. Just one look into the sharingan and it's over." Kakuzu smirked. We'll see about that.

A light wind whipped about the room biting any bare skin. Slowly, Aka stood up, eyes fixed on the young Uchiha. A trail of dirty water rose from the ground. It froze in her hands as she melded it into a ball. Then she chucked the ice ball at Uchiha. It missed by a few feet landing lightly behind him. Itachi continued to stare at her, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Kakuzu facepalmed.

'_The hell was that?_' he thought.

"Since I know of you, Uchiha. Let me give you a little information on myself. I am Aka of the Yuki clan."

"You have the Ice Release." Aka smirked.

"Yes, and when I wiped out _my_ clan. I made sure I did so, completely."

Itachi's red eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you one more piece of information about myself. I'm blind."

Aka then summoned two frozen orbs at her sides. Four legs and a head formed from each. The first orb resembled a dog or wolf while the other appeared as a large cat. Both creatures snarled and charged. Itachi dodged the attacks easily.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." he formed a quick succession of handsigns and sent forth an enormous fireball at the attacking creatures.

"Flash Freeze." Aka raised a hand as the cat fell to the ground and shattered. The dog landed back by its master. Half its face missing. Slowly, the ice grew back repairing the damage. Again it charged. Itachi jumped to avoid the attack and sent another fireball at the ice dog. From the remains of the shattered cat ice spikes shot towards Itachi's descending body. He fell and was impaled on the frozen points. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone." Kakuzu and Aka concluded at the same time. Aka gasped, Itachi appeared right behind her. She encased her right arm in ice and swiped at him. As he dodged, she nicked his cheek. She smiled again and lifted the blood to her lips. Everyone in the room watched in astonishment as she licked the speck of blood from her makeshift weapon.

"We are now connected," she said darkly.

"I can see you even clearer now. Every heartbeat, every drop of blood in your body. I can see." A shiver passed through her body. She hadn't had a fight like this in years.

"It's over," Itachi spoke and held up a single hand forming a handsign. Aka's back exploded. She screamed as the explosion ripped through her.

"Sorry, Kakuzu-kun, but looks like you'll have to find another new partner." Orochimaru chuckled.

"A pity though. I would have loved to examine that kekkei genkai of hers."

Kakuzu stood stunned, eyes wide in shock. He felt one of his hearts skip a beat.

Silence filled the room. Itachi stood motionless, staring at the spot where Aka had once stood. Kisame looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey look. It's snowing."

Everyone stared up at the ceiling. Sure enough a dark grey cloud had formed and snow fell lightly to the ground. As the first flakes touched the ground, a light laugh started up.

"Hah. Hahaha. That was fun, Uchiha." Aka rose from the smoke, "But I won't go down that easily. Can you feel our connection yet? Could you feel that I was still here?"

"Amazing," Orochimaru breathed. Kakuzu glanced at the man. He bore a twisted grin and his eye twitched slightly. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at him but gave an internal sigh of relief as he watched Aka step out from the smoke. A trickle of blood trailed from her lips. Kakuzu watched as the ice ball Aka had thrown earlier rolled towards her. It moved up her body and fused into the wound from Itachi's explosive tag. Her bloody lips tightened in a pressed smile.

"I've only ever used this technique once. I made the last person cut out his own organs. Let's see how you handle it." She raised her hands in front of her, palms facing Itachi.

"Dark Technique: Blood Puppetry."

Itachi stiffened then fell into the same stance as Aka. Aka grinned and Itachi copied. The pair of them grinning madly at each other was a disturbing sight.

"It is impossible to break from this jutsu without the caster's consent. You are at my every command." They spoke simultaneously. There was a cruel glint in her sightless eyes, but she could see her opponent so clearly. His blood pulsed in both their veins. She could feel his heart beat in time with hers. Slowly, she reached into her kunai pouch. Itachi copied. When they withdrew their hands Itachi held a kunai in his hand. Aka gripped a kunai of solid ice. In a single united motion, they both sliced downward. Itachi grimaced as he dug his own weapon into his thigh digging deep into the muscle. Aka's melted immediately as it connected with her skin.

"Ordinarily, I prefer a quick conclusion to my fights." Aka raised her reformed weapon to her throat. Itachi followed.

"But you are strong Itachi-san. I can feel you resisting me. I will allow you one more attack before we finish." Aka loosened her grip on Itachi's body. Blood streamed from Itachi's right eye and down his cheek.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames erupted along Aka's right arm. She screamed in pain as the black fire burned her skin. She flung her right arm out to her side in a wild arc. The black flames flew away from her, burning into an ice mold of her arm.

"Heh, nice one Itachi-san. That's two times your attacks have hurt me quite a bit. Now let's fin-"

"Almighty Push."

Aka and Itachi both slammed into the opposite wall on each side of Kisame. Kisame looked across at the Leader, stunned.

"You both have proven yourselves more than capable in combat. You will both remain with your current partners. Your battle is concluded, any continuation and I will eliminate you."

Aka groaned. She could feel her hold over Itachi snap when she was struck with Pein's technique.

"Orochimaru, Kakuzu, attend to your partners and then come to my chambers. I will give you your missions for once they both recover."

Then, Pein left. Kisame knelt by Itachi and offered him a big blue hand. Itachi looked at it and stood on his own. He was obviously exhausted, but instead kept up his refined façade.

"Well done, Itachi-kun." Orochimaru cooed.

"Hn," Itachi replied. Kisame smirked.

Aka clutched her head. She looked up as she felt Itachi's presence before her.

"It was well fought," he said, "but if we meet again, I will not go easy on you."

Aka glared at him.

"Same here," she growled. Kakuzu bent down and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," Kakuzu held onto Aka's shoulder and led her from the room. Her icy dog growled at the remaining Akatsuki members and followed its master.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've written a few more of the chapters for farther down the line but I'm suffering a little writer's block at the moment. Updates may slow down a bit while I try to figure out how I'm going to make stuff happen. Also, if you guys could review I would really appreciate it. I only have one and I would love to hear other's opinions.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka. Enjoy**

Chapter 13

"What the hell was that back there?" Kakuzu growled as he looked at Aka's back. It wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"What do you mean?" Aka asked, wincing as Kakuzu's threads removed the ice that had settled in her wounds and probed it checking for chipped vertebrae.

"You should never give the enemy an advantage by telling them your weaknesses." Kakuzu replied. He removed his threads from the wound and stitched it up.

"You think my being blind is a weakness?" Aka straightened as Kakuzu finished.

"I know it is. A shinobi that can not rely on all their senses can not acquire their full strength." Aka turned to him. Her steely eyes narrowed.

"My lack of sight is what makes me strong. It gives me the advantage over any opponent that can use their eyes. You can't always trust what you see. Genjutsu is a testament to that."

Kakuzu glared at her. She had a point. But she seemed to be missing something obvious.

"You have a point, but, you also have another weakness."

"And what's that?" Aka's anger was rising. Kakuzu was starting to loose feeling in his toes from the cold she was emitting.

"Your emotions."

Aka started. The temperature rose slightly as she calmed.

"It's obvious that an aspect of your abilities is rooted in your emotions. When you get angry, the temperature drops. When you are upset, it normally rains around you. After you were betrayed by your village, you had difficulty 'seeing'. I could tell from your movements. They weren't as fluid as they normally are."

Aka remained silent. She stared down at her bare feet.

"Rest up, I'm going to receive our mission." Kakuzu left slamming the door behind him.

Aka curled up in a ball on the bed.

'_He's right…_' she thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"He should be fine within a few days. The wound is deep but it will heal in no time with some medical ninjutsu." Orochimaru's voice sounded through the door of Pein's room. Kakuzu knocked.

"Enter," Pein called. Kakuzu stepped into the dark room. Orochimaru leered at him, that damn creepy smile spread across his face.

"Well?" Pein asked, seeking Kakuzu's opinion on his partner.

"She'll be fine. The wound was very minor. Her defensive ninjutsu is similar to the one tailed jinchuriki's sand armor." Pein nodded while Kakuzu heard the snake 'hmmm'. His glare met the golden eyes shimmering with something foreboding.

"She should be ready by tomorrow."

"Excellent," Pein handed Kakuzu a scroll.

"That has your mission details along with a bounty located nearby if you're interested."

Kakuzu nodded, taking the scroll and slid it into a pocket in his sleeve.

"You're both dismissed." Pain waved a shadowed hand and the pair left.

"Kakuzu-kun, would you mind looking at Itachi's wound? You are the specialist around here," Orochimaru smiled slyly at Kakuzu.

"I do mind, actually, but fine." Kakuzu replied and followed the devious snake down the hallway towards the room Itachi was in. He was anxious to check on Aka's mental state but felt it better to leave her alone for a time. Wait, did he just say he felt anxious to check up on her?

'_Great, the brat is making me go soft_.' He thought.

* * *

Aka opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the door closing.

"Kakuzu-san?" she asked sleepily. Light footsteps crossed the room towards her. They didn't sound like Kakuzu's.

"Good morning, my dear."

Aka froze. She hesitated out of fear before striking out with a ice spike from the floor below the bed. It was too late. She felt a sharp pain in her neck before her body went numb. She couldn't feel her body and her senses were going haywire like they had all those years ago after her training accident.

"Ka-kuzu…" she managed to whisper before she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Aka?" Kakuzu burst through the door. Just as Itachi had assumed, Aka was gone.

Several minutes before while Kakuzu had been treating Itachi:

_"I wouldn't waste much time here, if I were you." Itachi had said. When Kakuzu had arrived Itachi was collapsed in the middle of the floor of his and Orochimaru's room._

_"Why's that?" Kakuzu asked as he sewed Itachi's thigh muscle back together. Aka had made him do a number on his own leg with that Dark Technique of hers._

_"When we got back from the spar, Orochimaru attacked me. Said I would become his next vessel so he could remain immortal. Something about his current host dying."_

_"So? I don't see why I should care about what happens between you two." Kakuzu closed up the wound with a set of dark stitches and sat back._

_"I fought him off, trapped him in a genjutsu. As he left he said if he could not have me then he would take the girl instead."_

_Kakuzu's red and green eyes widened._

_"He just brought me here to treat you so he could get to Aka. The slick bastard. I'll kill him!" Kakuzu then rushed from the room, his rage almost tangible._

"I'm too late." Kakuzu breathed as he saw the empty bed. The window above the desk was open. One of Kakuzu's briefcases was missing as well.

"Oh hell, no." Kakuzu growled. He hardened his fist and punched through the wall. He didn't care about the damages at that time. He was going to wring that snake's neck if it was the last thing he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**I couldn't quite get this chapter to read how I wanted it to but I hope this is good enough. Enjoy.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Kakuzu dashed through the trees surrounding the hideout. Zetsu had seen Orochimaru leave and pointed the raging man in the right direction.

"He went **thatta way**."

Kakuzu had left his cloak behind and was much faster than normal when he left the base. He released his masks spreading the search. He searched for two days before his wind mask found the hideout. He and his remaining masks reached the hideout at the same time. He kicked in the door sending it skidding across the floor into the dark. As he entered the gloomy and damp tunnel, a symphony of groans reached his ears. Out of the darkness came a horde of Orochimaru's twisted experiments. Kakuzu tore through them in a blind rage. His masks blasted the contorted creatures to bits. As he made his way further into the maze of tunnels the monsters grew bigger and stronger but they were no match for him. Finally he reached an iron door. The only obstacle standing in his way was a young child no older than three or four. It looked up at him in with big colorless eyes. The child opened its mouth and screamed. The sound waves echoed off the dirt walls and ceilings. Kakuzu staggered back clasping his hands over his ears to block the screaming. His lightning mask stepped forward and shot a vicious bolt of lightning at the child. It burst apart splattering the walls with blood. Kakuzu wiped a chunk of the child off his shoulder.

He pushed the iron door open and made his way down an empty hallway, cells lining each side.

* * *

Aka groaned as she awoke. Her entire body was sore. She barely had the strength to lift her head.

"Ah, good morning again, dear little Aka-chan." Orochimaru cooed. Aka froze. She tried to sit up but found her arms and legs bound to a metal table.

"It's so good of you to rejoin us Aka-chan. It's a pity, I was hoping to bring Itachi-kun as well but he resisted a bit more than you did."

"Where-"

"Shh. It's alright Aka-chan. You are perfectly safe with me. We are just going to run a few experiments on you. That's all. When I'm done, you are free to go."

"What? No. Where-"

"Hush now, Aka-chan. Time to go back to sleep. We will speak more later." Orochimaru laughed as Aka felt another sharp pain in her neck.

"N-no… Kakuzu. H-help me…" Aka fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Aka awoke again lying on the floor. Her arms and legs were unbound but she still felt weak. Her body was sore and she felt like she had been beaten. She opened her eyes and saw a line of iron bars. A torch hung from a sconce dimly lighting the hallway outside her cell. She managed to pull herself up to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and blinked looking around. Wait. She could see! She held her hands in front of her face and wiggled her fingers. They were just as pale as she remembered them to be from her childhood. Her arms were bruised and little red dots lined her body from where she could had been stuck with countless needles. The blood rushed from her face and she screamed.

Her screams rang through the hideout. A door at one end of the hallway opened and closed as she screamed. She fell silent as a shadow fell on her. She stared at the person before her.

"Hello, Aka-chan. I'm so glad we can finally properly speak to each other." The voice was so familiar. Aka took in the paper white skin and yellow eyes. Long black hair hung in his face.

"O-orochimaru…" Aka breathed. Her heart missed a few beats.

"W-what did you do?"

"I gave you back your sight my dear. They are not your original eyes but your body accepted them well. The color suits you. Purple is most certainly your color, dear Aka-chan."

"But- No. I-"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Not to worry my dear, you will get used to them."

Aka's new eyes burned.

"Where is Kakuzu-san?"

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise but gave a cruel smile.

"Most likely on his mission. He always was one to work better alone. Others just get in his way. He's probably already forgotten about you."

Aka hugged her knees to her chest. She suddenly realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She buried her head into her knees as Orochimaru walked away. He said something but she didn't catch it. She was too immersed in her thoughts.

Hours went by and Aka stayed curled up in a corner of her cell. Tears burned her new eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had shed them once already in the past two weeks. She would not break down again so easily. Suddenly, a loud crash came from somewhere above her. She sniffed and looked at the ceiling. A small bit of rubble fell in the hallway. Fighting could be heard above. Cries of agony echoed through the hallways as the entire hideout shook.

"Kakuzu," Aka whispered, "Kakuzu please help me. I'm- I'm," she swallowed hard before she acknowledged what she was feeling.

"Scared."

Eventually the fighting ceased above her and all fell quiet. Then an ear piercing scream ripped through the area. Aka covered her ears in pain. The scream was enhanced with chakra, affecting the brain directly. As quickly as the screaming started, it stopped and Aka thought she heard the door at the end of the hallway open but wasn't sure. Her ears were ringing.

* * *

"Aka?" Kakuzu called out. He looked into every cell he passed.

"Ka-Kakuzu-san?" a timid voice replied. Kakuzu paused and saw a pale hand reach out between the bars of one of the cells. It waved at him. He ran to the hand and stopped in front of the bars. He inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Aka knelt on the dirt floor before him. His eyes quickly examined her body looking for injuries. Her pale skin was blotchy with dark bruises and injection sights were evident along her arms, legs, and lower torso. A chakra repressing collar was locked around her neck.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Kakuzu growled. What Aka said next caught him off guard.

"You look younger than I thought you would." Kakuzu brought his eyes to lock with hers. Her purple eyes. Hadn't they been a dull steel grey last time he had looked into them. Well glared into them. Now they shone in the torchlight like burning amethysts.

"Y-you can see?" Aka nodded. Kakuzu suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. He wasn't wearing his cloak which meant his stitched up arms were showing. His face mask had been ripped off during the battle upstairs. She could clearly see the stitches that marked his cheeks. So why was she smiling at him?

"I'm so glad you came," she rasped, "I was so- _scared_ you would leave me here."

"You mean you're not afraid of me?" Kakuzu asked, stunned by her confession. She looked away.

_'Typical. Of course she's scared of you, you idiot.'_

"You're not what I pictured you to look like but-" Kakuzu looked away this time, his eyes narrowing

_'Maybe I should have just-'_

"But I like you better than the way I imagined you looking." Kakuzu's eyes widened as he processed her words. He looked back at her as she gazed at him with those new eyes taking in every detail.

Shouts from the upper halls knocked Kakuzu from his trance.

"Let's get out of here, stand back." Aka nodded and scooted back against the cell wall. Kakuzu kicked in the door, the metal screaming as it came loose. He then picked Aka up bridal style. She was lighter than he expected. They looked at each other and ran from the prison, Kakuzu's masks running/flying behind them blasting any opposition that appeared into dust.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 15

Rain poured down as Kakuzu returned with Aka to the base. Aka had passed out on the way back but a smile held on her face the entire time. With one hand Kakuzu opened the boulder and carried Aka into the base. Kisame almost ran into him as he was heading out himself. A large grin spread across the blue man's face, his eyes twinkled.

"Hey, hey, Kakuzu you're back! You kill that snake?" Kakuzu glared at the shark man as he sped past, taking Aka to the infirmary. Kisame's eyes widened as he saw Aka's limp naked form in Kakuzu's arms. Itachi passed the stitched man in the hallway and stepped aside. He calmly stared at Aka's battered body before continuing on to the living room.

In the infirmary, Kakuzu laid Aka down on the examining table. Aka grimaced as Kakuzu tried to remove the front of his shirt from her grip. She held on even tighter. In her sleep she murmured.

"Don't leave me… Please." Kakuzu sat by her bed until she relaxed. He covered her with the white sheet and stared at the collar.

"K-kakuzu-san?" Aka opened her eyes the tiniest amount. She made to sit up but instead let out a blood curdling scream. Kakuzu winced as it pierced his eardrums. Aka grasped the collar with long slender fingers. Her body writhed in pain before, as suddenly as she started, she stopped and fell limp onto the table. Thin trails of smoke rose from the seam between the metal and the smooth skin of her neck. Kakuzu looked closer at the metal collar. A series of buttons and switches lined the side. He stretched a couple of threads out from his arm and slid them in underneath the buttons exploring the inner workings of the binding.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a young voice came from the doorway. Kakuzu looked up to see Sasori leaning against the doorjamb.

"And why not?" Kakuzu growled menacingly. Sasori looked at him with indifference.

"Because you could kill her." He nodded at the collar.

"It embeds itself right into the chakra points around the neck and into the second vertebrae of the spine. It's meant to suppress the wearer's chakra and movement. If the wearer did something the captor didn't like, all they'd have to do is press a button and an electric shock would be sent down the captive's spine. Same thing would happen if the captive tried to use their chakra to a certain extent."

"Then how do you get it off?" Kakuzu asked.

"It can be taken off with the proper sequence or it will automatically fall off if the wearer dies." Kakuzu grimaced. Sasori approached the table and began flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"How do you know so much about this thing?" Kakuzu glared at the red headed puppet.

"I helped Orochimaru build it. Now if he followed the specification I drew up then," Sasori pressed a large red button on the side of the collar.

"There we go."

A green light flashed and the collar released, falling onto the bed. Kakuzu sighed. Sasori looked at Kakuzu.

"You've changed." He stated. Kakuzu looked up at him eyebrows knitting together.

"What are you talking about?"

"In all the years since I have met you, you have never gone after a partner when they were captured or left for dead." Kakuzu glared at the puppet boy.

"So why is this one so special?"

Kakuzu looked back down at Aka's sleeping form. She had relaxed significantly since the collar came off.

"I don't know," Kakuzu mumbled. Sasori smirked.

"I think I do. And don't worry," the red head turned to the infirmary door, "it can be our little secret."

Kakuzu sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh by the way," Sasori stuck his head back through the door, "did you find the money, he took as well?" Kakuzu's eyes widened with realization as Sasori disappeared into the hallway. He facepalmed loudly and growled.

"Son of a bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank those that have reviewed. It's because of you I'm actually going finish posting this story. I've also got another one in the works but it won't be going up until this one is finished. Anyways, thanks again to those who reviewed, and everyone else. I want to hear your thoughts. Praise, constructive criticism, anything. Now enjoy Chapter 16!  
I do not own any Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 16

"You give away too much with your movements. Stop trying so hard." Kakuzu easily dodged another of Aka's ice spears. He landed and stood from his spot on the wall. Aka stood on the floor of the training hall panting heavily. They had been at it all day and she hadn't be able to even get close to him.

"You've gotten sloppy since your recovery."

It had been a two weeks since Aka's return from Orochimaru's prison. The past week they had done nothing but train. Aka grimaced and glared at Kakuzu with her new eyes. Their purple color burned with determination and irritation. Slowly, she closed them taking a deep breath.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Kakuzu suddenly appeared behind her and kicked her into the wall he had just been standing on.

"If you don't shape up soon, I will kill you," Kakuzu growled as he turned and left the room. Aka pulled herself from the hole Kakuzu had made with her. She slammed her fist into the wall, a little rubble falling to the floor. She hadn't been able to sense him at all. Before she had been taken she never would have let anyone do that. Except Itachi, but that was only because she let her guard down.

_"After you were betrayed by your village, you had difficulty 'seeing'. I could tell from your movements. They weren't as fluid."_

Kakuzu's voice echoed in her head from after the spar with the Uchiha boy.

"He's right… I haven't been the same since then. But now-" Aka held out her hands looking at them.

"Something else is wrong. Maybe-" Aka finally realized what was wrong. True she hadn't felt the same since the betrayal but another variable was weakening her now.

"Maybe Sasori-san can help…"

* * *

Kakuzu sat down on the couch in the living room. Kisame was in the connecting kitchen rustling around in the fridge. It was probably about dinner time, but Kakuzu didn't care. He opened up one of his remaining briefcases and started counting the money inside. Counting always helped him relax. The numbers cleared his mind pushing away all annoyances of the day. Tonight he was trying to forget those purple eyes and the determined expression on that pale face. That ivory colored skin and slender body built of lean muscle that was cold as ice. The tears that refused to fall and that smile. Why had she been smiling when she could clearly see him for the monster he was? What had-

"Kakuzu," a deep gruff voice cut through his thoughts. Kakuzu jumped and blinked looking over at the speaker. Kisame stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kisame grinned showing his sharp teeth. Kakuzu glared at him before turning back to his money.

"Go away," Kakuzu replied. Kisame held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey sorry, normally I wouldn't pry. Its just, you've been fondling that bill there for the last five minutes. Heck, you didn't even notice Deidara take some from the case."

Kakuzu's eyes widened in anger.

"What? Where is he?" Kakuzu's voice told of his intent to kill. Kisame shrugged, unphased by the other man's violent temper.

"Probably in his and Sasori's room." Kakuzu slammed the case in front of him shut and carried it with him out of the living room. Deidara had only arrived a few days ago. He was an annoying brat with a loud mouth and a just as loud way of fighting. Kakuzu stormed through the base to Sasori and Deidara's basement room/workshop.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Once you do it, you won't be able to take it back." Sasori stated, never looking up from the puppet he was putting together.

"I'm sure. When will it be ready?" Aka nodded.

"Deidara and I have a mission. We're leaving tomorrow. I'll start on it when we come back. Should be about a month."

Aka closed her eyes and nodded. It was longer than she would have preferred but as long as it got done. She turned from the puppet man to leave and saw Deidara come into the room snickering. He had a few slips of paper in his hands. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing?"

Deidara looked up at her, a big grin on his young face. He held out the slips of paper.

"I swiped some of Kakuzu's money while he was staring into space, yeah." Aka shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done that. He's going to kill you." Deidara laughed.

"If he tries I'll just turn him into my art, yeah!"

"Your concept of art is atrocious, brat." Sasori mumbled from the worktable.

"You don't have any appreciation for real art, Danna. True art will always be fleeting."

"Eternal, brat."

Aka shook her head and reached out to swipe the money from Deidara's hands. As she was reaching out, the door to the basement burst open.

"DEIDARA!" Kakuzu roared. Everyone jumped at the oldest Akatsuki member's voice. His rage was almost tangible. He stomped down the steps towards Deidara and Aka a wild fury in his red and green eyes. Aka pulled the money from Deidara's now shaking hands, his face was as pale as hers now. The paper was slightly damp from his hand mouths' saliva. Kakuzu stopped as Aka stepped towards him. She continued en route to the door. As she passed him she shoved the bills against his chest.

"Calm down, old man. You'll give yourself a heart attack. Five if your not careful."

She disappeared into the hallway. Kakuzu held the bills to his chest and glared at Deidara.

"Do that again and I will take you apart, starting with those hands of yours." Deidara swallowed loudly and nodded. Kakuzu turned and left following Aka.

* * *

It was raining as Aka sat on the roof of the base. She gazed up at the moon shining through gaps in the rain clouds. Her thoughts reached out to her village. Were they still hunting for her? Did Yagura miss her? She had heard that Zabuza had defected, taking a child with him.

_'The fool,'_ Aka thought.

_'The thing would just be a burden to him in the end.'_

Aka laid down on the wet concrete and closed her eyes. The rooftop door opened and closed. Aka could feel the water displaced as the heavy footsteps approached her. She tensed and slowly lifted two ice spikes from the water around her.

"Relax," said a deep familiar voice. Aka opened her eyes and looked up to see Kakuzu standing over her. He held an umbrella over his head.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. Aka looked up at him before turning her gaze back to the moon.

"Thinking." She answered. Kakuzu grunted. He squatted down next to her looking up at the moon.

"Do you know why you can't fight the way you used to?" He looked back down at her. Aka sighed.

"I have an idea." She answered.

"Your abilities are connected to your emotions. Ever since you left the village you've been a state of emotional confusion."

His eyes scanned her body and came to rest on her waist. More so on her forehead protector.

"You still haven't fixed that."

Aka ran a finger over the engraving of her village's symbol on the cold wet steel. She looked back at Kakuzu. He wore his own around his white hood, a deep slash crossing through the Takigakure symbol.

"You can never go back. You know that. Cut your ties and be done with it."

With that he stood and went back inside, once again leaving her alone with her thoughts. Memories of that day came back to her. She had always felt the glares from the villagers and her fellow shinobi. Yagura had always been the only one there to praise her and treat her remotely like a human being. And then he had gone and done _that_. She could still hear his voice as he sentenced her. He had never truly cared about her. She was just his tool just like now she was the tool of the Akatsuki.

She sat up and untied the steel plate from her waist. She stared down at the Mist symbol for a long while. She was no longer a part of that village. She would not be loyal to those that would so easily turn on one of their own. Slowly, Aka formed an icy kunai in her hand and dug the tip into the metal dragging it through the symbol. It was done. She was now Aka Yuki, a missing- nin, a S-ranked criminal, a member of the Akatsuki.


	17. Chapter 17

**Can't believe I'm actually getting this up right now. My laptop's been acting stupid and locking up after about five minutes so I gotta make this quick. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things might get a little steamy. ;)  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Chapter 17

The sun hid behind the clouds as Kakuzu and Aka made their way down the dusty road. They were making their way to a little village just inside Fire Country territory. There, they would meet an informant to retrieve information about the jinchuriki of Konoha. There was also a bounty in the area. This would be Aka's first hunt. She was a little excited but nervous as well. She walked silently beside Kakuzu keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Kakuzu had given her a copy of the bingo book with their target's page bookmarked. There was no name but the picture was of a young man about Aka's age. With bright blue eyes and cropped light brown hair, he looked completely normal. But he did have a 50 million bounty on his head making him a respectable mark for her and Kakuzu.

"I should warn you," Kakuzu finally ended the hours of silence. Aka looked up at him and met his eyes. Those fascinating mysterious eyes that held so much anger, so much pain.

"Our informant is a rogue from Kirigakure so you may know him. He also has a young partner so be aware of those around you. If they try to double cross us, kill them. Got it?"

Aka nodded. A slight breeze pulled at their cloaks while Aka fumbled with the clasps of her own. It was heavy and hot. How could Kakuzu wear it buttoned up all the way all the time? As she undid the last button she sighed, letting the light breeze blow through the thick garment. Kakuzu glanced down at her. Under the cloud emblazoned cloak she wore a light grey sleeveless gi-shirt with black embroidery along the seams. She wore a pair of dark grey pants that stopped at her knees. Then she also wore the trademark Akatsuki sandals, the other required part of their uniform. Her headband sat tied loosely around her slender waist. Blue polish covered her finely trimmed nails. Her purple eyes stared off into the cloudy sky. Then she turned and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, smiling slightly cocking her head to one side. Kakuzu snatched his eyes away from her and cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He growled.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself, _'She's only a child. That's just wrong.'_.

They walked in silence for several more hours before a small town came into view.

"Is that it?" Aka asked as she stood at the peak of the hill.

"Yes," Kakuzu answered as he made his way down the grassy slope. Aka followed behind him carefully. Something hung in the air here. It just didn't feel right.

* * *

"One room," Kakuzu growled at the little woman behind the enormous front desk. She glanced at Aka then back to Kakuzu a sour look on her face, but she handed  
the man the key. Aka looked around the inn. It was clean and presentable. Off the lobby to the left was a little bar. There were a few tables with customers and a few men at the bar itself. Kakuzu took the key and she followed him up the stairs.

"We're in luck," Kakuzu stated as he closed the door, "Our informant is already here, and the bounty lives on the outskirts of this town."

Aka sat on the bed. Looks like they'd be sharing a bed again. Back at the base Kakuzu had put another bed in his room so they didn't have to share the single that was already there. There had been too many nights of one of them sleeping on the floor or in the living room.

"We will meet the informant tonight and go after the bounty tomorrow." Aka nodded as she laid down on the soft bed. The sheets actually felt clean for once. This was the nicest inn they had ever stayed in since she had joined the organization.

"Who is our informant?" Aka asked, staring up at the ceiling. There was a little mold in one corner. Well, no where's perfect.

"Momochi Zabuza. He defected from the Mist village not long ago. He's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I'm sure you've heard of him though."

Aka nodded. Oh yes, she had heard of him alright. They rested for about an hour before they headed down for dinner and their meeting with Zabuza.

* * *

Kakuzu and Aka stepped into the now crowded bar. A large man with an enormous sword strapped to his back sat facing away from them. The pair pushed their way to the bar and Kakuzu took a seat beside Zabuza, Aka taking the seat on Zabuza's other side.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakuzu growled from behind his mask. Zabuza nodded glancing at both of them in turn before staring back into his drink.

"Do you have the information?" Kakuzu waved away the barkeep as he kept his eyes locked on the bandaged man. Aka nodded to the barkeep placing a few coins on the counter. He brought her a cup of tea.

"And what do I get in return?" Zabuza growled in reply, smirking beneath the bandages.

"You get to continue living." Kakuzu answered. At that, ice began creeping up Zabuza'a glass freezing his drink solid. A few crystals spread across the wood in front of Zabuza as well. He glared at the drink willing it to thaw back again. He then glanced at Aka suspiciously. Aka glanced at Kakuzu who nodded to her. As the barkeep came back to refill the bandaged man's drink Aka reached out and took hold of his wrist. The barkeep's skin immediately began to turn blue and spread across his entire body. He collapsed behind the bar dead. Kakuzu quickly made a clone to replace the man for the remainder of the night. No doubt he'd take whatever money he could before they left from the bar's profits. Zabuza chuckled but gave in.

"Here." He handed Kakuzu a scroll. Kakuzu took it and slipped it into his robe before standing taking a free plate of food his clone had handed him. Aka followed suit when Zabuza suddenly spun and grabbed her wrist.

"Do I know you?" he asked staring straight into her purple eyes. This time Aka smirked.

"You should, _sensei_." Aka broke Zabuza's grip and stared into his dark eyes.

"Aka," Kakuzu called from the entrance.

"Coming," Aka replied and turned leaving Zabuza behind.

"Aka?" she heard him whisper as she left.

Kakuzu watched her with a well hidden curiosity as she approached him a big smirk on her face. She seemed to be on the verge of laughter. She led the way up the stairs and into their room.

* * *

Kakuzu kept glancing at his partner as they ate in silence. Her smirk had turned into an almost crazed grin since they entered the room.

"Okay," Kakuzu couldn't stand it anymore. He put down his food and fixed his eyes on Aka. She glanced up at his voice.

"Why are you smiling like that. It's creeping _me_ out."

Aka laughed. It was light and danced through the room.

"That bastard downstairs was once my sensei. He abandoned me when I went blind saying I would never amount to anything. But look at me now. Ex-ANBU of the Bloody Mist, a S-ranked criminal, and a member of the Akatsuki. I haven't seen his face since I was a pathetic child. Knowing I surpassed him in so many ways just makes me feel so, so-" Aka trembled, her mouth twitched.

_'Great, she's cracked,'_ thought Kakuzu.

"Not that it matters anymore," Aka's tone suddenly changed, "I've put my past behind. Cut all ties just as you said. The only important thing now is serving you and the Akatsuki." Aka stilled her trembling and went back to eating. Kakuzu blinked, watching her for a few more moments. When they finished eating Aka shrugged off her cloak and went into the adjoining bathroom for a shower. Kakuzu pulled his bingo book out, his mind focusing on the events of the day and his plan to capture the bounty tomorrow.

* * *

Aka stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was wrapped in a towel and she wore a dark fishnet shirt and dark blue shorts. Her black bra was barely visible beneath the close knit fabric and her ivory skin shone in contrast to the dark colors. She sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her wet hair with the towel and watched Kakuzu study the page on their target bounty.

"Why don't you take your mask off anymore?" Aka asked out of no where. Kakuzu had taken his cloak off and draped it neatly over the chair he was now sitting in but he still wore his hood and mask. He looked over at her in annoyance.

"Because I don't like to." He answered.

"I can tell you're lying. When I was blind you took it off all the time when we were alone. Is it because you don't want me to see your stitches?"

Kakuzu sat there silently, glaring at her.

"How do you know I-"

"The moisture in the air was different when you spoke with and without your mask. Plus your voice wasn't muffled all the time." Aka answered the unfinished question.

"I don't think they're something you should hide, Kakuzu-san." Aka continued ignoring his glare.

"When you saved me from Orochimaru," Aka then turned away. Kakuzu thought he saw a faintest blush rise into her pale cheeks.

"I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen."

They sat in silence. Kakuzu stared at Aka in shock. Aka glanced back up at him and gave a tiny smile before looking away. Kakuzu sighed and slowly put his book down on the little table beside him. Carefully he pulled off his hood letting his hair drape onto his shoulders. Aka watched him as he pulled the mask from his face revealing the thick black stitches that marked his cheeks.

"You think this is beautiful?" Kakuzu gestured to himself, "Everyone else sees only an ugly monster. I _am _an ugly monster. These stitches remind me everyday of the betrayal I experienced all those years ago. They remind me that I failed my mission and my village. My anger and bitterness extends from these eternal markings. They define me."

Aka shook her head.

"A person's actions define them, not their appearance. I could have been defined as weak and helpless. As a little blind girl with no hope of becoming a strong kunoichi but I trained hard everyday and made a name for myself. My eyes didn't define me. _I_ defined me just as you did when you took your revenge proving yourself to everyone in your village." Aka now stood before Kakuzu looking down at him. She then took a deep breath and leaned down bringing her face close to his.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up." Aka said softly. She cupped his face in her cool hands and pressed her light pink lips on to his. Despite her cold skin, her breath was warm and tasted of the toothpaste she had recently brushed with. They stayed there for a few awkward seconds before Aka pulled back. Kakuzu stared at her in shock. She stepped back and sat on the bed her eyes on the floor her slender fingers at her lips.

"What was that?" Kakuzu asked after a few more awkward moments. Aka looked up at him her face almost completely pink. Kakuzu then came and sat beside her on the bed. With one hand he turned her face towards his and pressed his scarred lips against her soft flawless ones. She pressed into the kiss as he guided her down onto the mattress. She ran her hands over his strong muscled arms. She felt every stitch, running her hands over his shoulders. His hair tickled her face as they went deeper and deeper into the kiss. She parted her mouth and allowed his tongue to sweep through exploring every crevice. Her hands went underneath his shirt and ran along his toned stomach and chest. She could feel all five of his hearts beating fast. Her own was beating hard in her chest.

What blood Kakuzu held in his body was pumping wildly, his lust building. He was blinded by it as he held himself over her, her hands exploring his scarred body. His hands braced himself on each side of her head. Finally, he broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He laid rough kisses against her pale neck tracing the burn scar from Orochimaru's collar. Her still damp hair fanned out below her. It smelled of raspberries. She breathed heavily beneath him looking at him with wide pleading eyes. They pressed their lips together again tasting each other once more. Kakuzu's eyes were closed as he took in every caress she gave him. She was fascinated by his stitches and fingered several of them picking lightly at the skin before moving on. Kakuzu's eyes snapped open as a small cold hand pulled at the waistband of his pants. He grabbed Aka's wrist and broke the kiss they had been immersed in.

"No." he stated firmly. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Aka sat up looking slightly dejected.

"We're partners. We can't do that." Kakuzu shook his head.

"But-" Aka reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and stood heading to the bathroom. At the doorway he turned back and looked at her.

"It's for the best. I'm sorry." He closed the door.

Aka sat on the bed a frown tugging at her lips. She could still smell him, feel his lips on hers. It had been almost magical. She touched her lips before grabbing her cloak and leaving through the window.


	18. Chapter 18

**Going to post this one as well while I can. Not sure when I'll get to update again. I'll try and put the next chapter up as soon as possible though. Oh Aka, what have you gotten yourself into?  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka and Tanto.**

Chapter 18

Kakuzu wasn't surprised when he saw Aka wasn't in the room when he came out of the bathroom. It was for the best that he had stopped it when he did. They would both regret it later. She was still a child. Not to mention it was bad for business. He dried his hair with his own towel and went to bed. He could still smell her on the pillows.

* * *

Aka sat on the top of the hill they had descended earlier to enter the village. She watched the moon disappear and reappear from behind clouds as they made their way across the dark night sky. It was sprinkling and her damp hair wasn't getting any drier. Why had he rejected her? Was there something wrong with her? So what if they were partners, they both obviously had feelings for each other. Aka sighed and laid back in the damp grass her head resting on her hands.

"He probably sees me as nothing but a helpless child." Aka said to the air. An idea came to her mind. She smiled to herself. If she could capture the bounty by herself maybe he would see her as more.

"I'll do it," she said to herself.

As Aka stood up a rustling came from the bushes beside her. A man stepped out of the underbrush carrying two rabbits, one in each hand. He stopped when he spotted Aka and smiled. It was like he had walked directly out of the bingo book.

"Oh, hello there."

"Hello," Aka nodded, and brushed off her cloak.

"Are you alone?" the man asked, the moonlight shone between the clouds showing a concerned look on his face. Aka nodded.

"Well then, how would you like to join me for dinner?" He held up the two rabbits.

"My treat." Aka smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Great. Follow me. I live just on the edge of town." He then made his way down the hill with Aka following close behind.

_'This will be easier than I thought._'

* * *

Aka sat staring into the fire while the man roasted his night's catch. She never liked fire much. It was too hot and made her uncomfortable but she couldn't take her eyes off the dancing flames. She had missed so much during her years in the dark.

"My name's Tanto, by the way. Tanto Moroki." He said, disrupting the silence and her thoughts.

"Aka." Aka replied pulling her gaze from the flames.

"Do you have a last name?"

Aka bit her lip hesitantly. The Yuki clan was a well known clan during the war for their bloodline trait, she decided it was best to keep that to herself with this man.

"Not anymore," she tried sounding solemn and depressed, "My entire clan was wiped out." Tanto gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, "But it looks like we're in the same boat. I'm the last of my clan too. Our bloodline trait made us a prime target during the war and we were all but eliminated by the time it ended."

"You have a kekkei genkai?" Aka asked, slightly surprised. There was actually little information on this man in the bingo book. The only thing worth mentioning was the state of his victims' lifeless corpses. They were drained completely of blood and the heart was always missing.

"Oh, yes. People call the Moroki's the vampires of the shinobi world. But the details are very gruesome, I wouldn't want to gross you out." He waved a hand to dismiss the topic.

"You know, I saw you come into town earlier as I was heading out. You were travelling with a big guy. Mask on his face, same cloak as you. Where is he?" Changing the subject.

Aka hugged her knees at the mention of Kakuzu.

"I- I left him at the inn." Tanto pulled the first rabbit off the fire, checking for doneness.

"Who is he?"

"He's-" Aka's mind was racing. Another thing the bingo book had mentioned was that this man enjoyed hunting those hunting him. Every one of his victims had been bounty hunters. Knowing now that he too had a kekkei genkai, Aka wasn't as confident that she could bring him in by herself. Maybe, if she could lead him willingly out into the open for Kakuzu, he would still acknowledge her as more than just a child.

"He's a bounty hunter."

There was silence as a frown pulled at Tanto's mouth.

"So that would also make you-"

Aka shook his head.

"I'm one of his bounties, but as long as I help him, he won't turn me in. But I don't want this life. I want to escape, to be free." Aka lied.

This put a large grin on Tanto's face.

"I could help you with that."

Aka frowned.

"He's really strong."

"The stronger, the better."

"What if he kills you?"

"Won't happen, not with you by my side. I can tell. You'll be the perfect good luck charm." He winked then before handing Aka one of the rabbits. She took it but merely picked at the flesh. They sat in silence as Tanto ate.

"So," he said, putting down the leg bone of one of the rabbits, "Why are you two in this backwater town anyways? Are you by chance, here for me?"

Aka nodded. Tanto grinned again.

"I believe it's about time to meet your 'partner', my dear Aka."

_My dear Aka_. Yagura used to say that. Aka frowned slightly as his voice echoed in her mind. Tanto watched her, a knowing look in his blue eyes. He stood and extended his hand to her.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day. We should get some sleep."

Aka stood without his help. She looked around the small one room home. There was a small futon in one corner.

"I will head back to the inn," Aka made for the door. Tanto cut her off.

"Stay here. Please." He gave her a sweet smile. Aka hesitated, staring into his eyes. She felt something off about him there.

"If I don't return soon, he will come looking for me." Aka protested.

"That's what I'm counting on." Tanto replied. He took Aka's wrist and led her to the futon. She followed him and sat on the thin mattress. He pulled her down so that they spooned. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his breath wafting over the back of her neck.

"You're freezing cold." He whispered, his fingers moved below her shirt trailing across her stomach. Aka shivered at the unfamiliar contact. He withdrew his hand and let it hang limply over her clothed stomach. Soon, his breaths evened out as he fell asleep. Aka shifted slightly and Tanto's grip held her tighter to him. Aka eventually fell asleep herself.

* * *

Kakuzu awoke the next morning, sunlight shining in through the window. He turned to find Aka's spot on the bed still empty. She had never come back. An ache worked its way through his chest.

'_Where is she?_' Kakuzu thought as he dressed. He could feel a ghost of her caresses across his upper body. A shiver ran down his back. She had forced down his guard, made him let down the wall he had built up so long ago. Her sweet face flashed in his mind, her ivory skin and long silver hair, the scent of raspberries, those pleading eyes, such a deep purple hue. Her slender frame below his, wanting and willing. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Kakuzu," the shaded figure of the Leader materialized before him.

"What is your status on the mission?" Kakuzu took the scroll Zabuza had given him last night from his pocket.

"Complete." Kakuzu replied. Leader's eyes scanned the room.

"Where is your partner?" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and looked towards the slightly open window.

"Out." He replied. Leader sighed.

"Your next mission is waiting for you at base." Kakuzu nodded curtly as the shadow dispersed. He turned and reached for the door when a young voice called to him.

"Kakuzu."

"What?" Kakuzu growled looking over his shoulder. The shadowed figure of Sasori flickered slightly before him. His light brown eyes repeated the Leader's action and scanned the room.

"Where's Aka?" he asked. Kakuzu sighed.

"She's out."

"Alive?" Kakuzu knew the puppet lifted an eyebrow with this inquiry.

"Last time I saw her." He replied. Sasori nodded at this.

"When you see her, tell her what she asked for is ready." Sasori then made a handsign. A scroll appeared in a puff of smoke in his hand. Kakuzu took it and slipped it into his sleeve.

"Farewell Kakuzu. Take care." Sasori smirked before he disappeared. Kakuzu grumbled to himself as he left the room. He stuck his head in the dining area to check for Aka. Satisfied that she was no longer in the inn, Kakuzu handed over the room key at the front desk and made his way into the streets. Villagers gave him a wide berth as he searched several shops and other inns in the village. Eventually, Kakuzu found himself perched on a rooftop. His search had been futile, Aka was no where to be found in the main village. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where are you?" he spoke to the air. As if in answer a small bird dive bombed him several times before landing lightly on his shoulder. It looked up at him cocking its head to the side before sticking out a tiny frozen leg. A small piece of paper was tied to it. It read:

_Found him. Western outskirts. Hurry._

Kakuzu crumpled the paper and leapt from the roof. So she had done something stupid.


	19. Chapter 19

**I actually had a major writing spree on this story and finshed it. I'll try to get the next chapters up here soon. Unfortunately, I have to go into surgery on Monday and may not have access to a computer for a while. And I had just gotten my computer fixed too. Sigh, life sucks. Oh well, when life gives you lemons... Write fan fictions! ;P Anyways enjoy! And expect a couple more chapters if not the rest of them here soon.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka and Tanto.**

Chapter 19

Aka awoke to a sharp pain at her wrists. She found her hands and feet bound, her back against the wall opposite the fireplace. Tanto sat by the fire sharpening a mid-sized sword. He glanced up as Aka lifted her head. She glared at him and he smiled.

"Good morning, my dear Aka." He moved across the room and squatted in front of her.

"Sleep well?"

Aka pulled against the bindings with little success. Tanto laughed.

"You really thought you had me fooled. Foolish. You're the most sorry excuse for a bounty hunter I've seen yet. You're partner though. He'll be worth the trouble." He grinned wickedly and raised the blade to Aka's cheek. She could feel the cold metal against her cheek. Anger burned in Aka's chest. She glared up at Tanto. Slowly, he drew the blade down her cheek. Crimson blood trickled down her pale skin. With his free hand he pressed his thumb against the wound. Aka turned her head and attempted to bite him. The room was getting colder. Tanto jerked away in time, narrowly avoiding Aka's teeth. He slapped her and shoved a gag in her mouth.

"That's not very nice." He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it, cleaning Aka's blood from his skin.

"Mmm, you taste good, my dear Aka. Oh, what a life you have lived." Aka growled through the gag.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Tanto taunted as he stood. He took his blade and dragged it across Aka's right arm cutting deep into her flesh from her shoulder to mid forearm. She struggled trying to pull away from the biting edge. He repeated the act again on her left arm. Blood leaked from both arms staining the dirt floor. Frost covered the small window beside her.

"I'm going to have fun with you. It's been awhile since I took the heart of someone with a kekkei genkai." Aka looked at him with slight surprise.

"Yes, I know about your Ice Release. I know everything about you. Its part of _my _bloodline trait. One taste of another's blood and I can see all of their greatest heart's desires." Tanto knelt before her again. He cupped her chin softly in his hand looking into her eyes. Sapphire gazing into amethyst.

"Your life is filled with such tragedy. No friends. No family. No one in your village gave a damn about you. Then after all your years of blind loyalty, they turned on you. You desire revenge. Against all those who wronged you in your past. How cliché."

Tanto took another sample. Aka squirmed before trying to pull free and get away from the man.

"But there's something else isn't there? The desire to serve. To protect. To, dare I say it? Love?" Tanto laughed. Aka screamed in anger through the rag in her mouth. An ice spike shot out at him. He easily dodged and shattered it with a single punch.

"And of all the people you could have fallen for, you fall for the one guy who's heart is even deader than yours. Oh what would his blood taste like? Yours is such a delectable flavor to sample." Tanto grinned, showing his teeth stained with her blood. A crazed look crept into his eyes.

"Of course it tastes so good I have to take it all. The heart too. There is nothing more delicious." He grinned again and drew a small 'X' on Aka's chest with the sword.

"I think I'll have the heart now and save the rest of your blood for later." His blue eyes held a hungry look as he made a knife hand and plunged the finger tips towards Aka's chest. Aka squeezed her eyes shut and brought up a wall between her and Tanto. Tanto cried out in pain. The wall receded and she saw Tanto holding his right hand the fingers bloody and two bent in unnatural directions.

"Heh, I should have seen that coming." He growled. He took his sword in his left hand and swung it down across her body. Aka rose her wall again. The blade sunk into the ice. A loud crash came from the cabin door a few feet from Aka. Kakuzu stepped in and glared at Tanto. Then at her. He took in the cut on her face, her bleeding arms, all the blood on the ground. He turned to Tanto again. The boy's face was contorted in rage and a little surprise.

"You're early. How did you find us?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Tanto noticing the blood on the boy's lips. His arm shot out from his sleeve and grasped the boy by the throat slamming him into the opposite wall.

"A little birdie told me." Kakuzu replied roughly. Tanto choked in Kakuzu's grip. Kakuzu turned his head to Aka.

"What you did was foolish. I will deal with you in a minute." With his attention diverted Tanto took the opportunity and stabbed Kakuzu through the wrist with a senbon. Kakuzu winced and turned back to the boy. Black threads slithered out of his arms and bound Tanto's arms and legs.

"Hurry up and free yourself." Kakuzu said to Aka, not looking at her. Aka worked ice into the fibers of the ropes and broke free. She rubbed her chaffed wrists and stood beside Kakuzu.

"My dear Aka," Tanto rasped, "You're not going to kill me are you? I'm the only one who ever saw you as more than just a tool. I-"

"Shut up." Kakuzu growled. He withdrew his arm, stitching it back into place and pulled the needle from his wrist. Tanto still remained bound by his black threads.

"Consider yourself lucky, boy. My dealer wants you alive. So we won't kill you. Yet." Kakuzu glared at the boy and then at his partner.

"You ever go off on your own again like that, I will kill you. Understand?" Aka nodded solemnly. She felt like a scolded child. Her vision was getting blotchy from all the blood loss. She had frozen over the wounds ceasing the blood flow and numbing the pain but she still felt woozy.

"Oh by the way." Aka looked up at Kakuzu. "Sasori said what you asked for is ready."

Aka's heart leapt at the news but a small part of her screamed at her not to use it. Kakuzu tossed her the scroll Sasori had given him. She caught it and placed it in her kunai pouch.

After a quick inspection of her wounds and a few necessary stitches, the pair left, dragging their prisoner behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tanto squirmed in his bindings the entire day as he was dragged along behind his captors. Tired of the constant rebellion, Kakuzu finally knocked the boy out with a quick punch to the back of the head. Aka walked slightly behind her partner, her eyes on the ground. Kakuzu was pissed off about the entire situation. He hadn't spoken to her since they left the cabin. Aka's attempt at impressing him had thoroughly backfired. Once again he had to save her because she wasn't strong enough. This was what? The third time now? First in the cave after the betrayal. Then again with Orochimaru. And now with that bastard Tanto.

_'I'm so stupid!'_ Aka screamed at herself.

_'He'll never see you as anything but a weak, pathetic little girl who needs him to rescue you all the time.'_

Aka scowled at her weakness.

* * *

They walked for several more hours before Kakuzu led them to a cave just off the road. The sun was beginning to set. Kakuzu started a fire and pulled out their rations. He tossed Aka her share before taking his. Aka sat by the cave entrance looking up at the starry sky. She turned her rations over in her hands occasionally nibbling at the crust of the hard bread. Kakuzu stared into the fire, brooding over what had happened in the village. Tanto groaned in the corner. He was waking up. Kakuzu closed his eyes, willing his prisoner to go back to sleep.

"Hey." Kakuzu ignored him.

"Hey you." Kakuzu squeezed his eyes closed.

"Mr. Mask, come on. I know you can here me." Kakuzu sighed and looked at Tanto.

"What?" he growled. Tanto managed a half sitting position. He was covered in cuts and bruises and a thick film of dirt. He smirked at Kakuzu.

"You gonna share that? I'm starved." Kakuzu snorted. He was not sharing his food with a bounty. Aka let out a quiet cough from the cave opening. Kakuzu glanced towards her. The moonlight illuminated her pale profile. She was almost glowing.

"I bet I know things about her that you don't." Tanto smirked. Kakuzu looked back over at him.

"My abilities let me see desires of those who's blood I taste. She was delicious. Wanna know what I saw?" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. This cocky little bastard was in no position to bargain.

"She wants revenge. She wants to prove how strong she is."

"She and everyone else in this world." Kakuzu replied in a threatening voice, "Now shut up."

"There's something else though. Can you guess what?" Tanto tilted his head back.

"She wants to be recognized. To be loved." Kakuzu sighed. This guy was getting on his last nerve. Aka coughed again. Kakuzu glanced back at her again. Tanto spoke again.

"You know who she wants to be recognized and loved by?" Kakuzu's eye twitched.

"If I humor you will you shut up?"

"Maybe."

"Who then? Who would she want to love and recognize her?" Tanto's smirk grew into a knowing grin.

"You."

* * *

Aka took her rations from Kakuzu and sat by the cave entrance. She wasn't hungry. It didn't help that the rations were horrible tasting anyways. She stared up at the night sky. The full moon filled the cave with a soft light. Aka sighed and pulled Sasori's scroll from her kunai pouch. She unrolled the blank parchment. In a small puff of smoke two vials appeared along with a small neatly written note.

_Just open and drink. There's no going back from this. Good luck._

_Sasori_

Aka gazed at the two tiny vials. Why were there two? Was one an antidote? How was she supposed to know which one to take? She sighed and uncapped a vial. She glanced into the cave. Kakuzu sat by the fire he had made. The light danced over his masked features. Tanto groaned and said something to Kakuzu. Her partner ignored their captive. She smiled to herself. Aka took a deep breath and chugged the contents of the vial. The liquid burned her throat as it went down. She coughed. Tanto was saying something to Kakuzu. She couldn't hear what was being said but it was obviously pissing off Kakuzu. Aka looked back up into the sky. At least the affects weren't immediate. She thanked Sasori for that. She coughed again, a little louder this time. Her throat was burning. She looked at the hard bread in her hands before chucking it into the dark woods. Aka sighed and stood. As she turned back to the cave, she watched as Kakuzu knocked Tanto out again. With the captive out he took his mask off and took a bite from his own bread. Aka felt her heart ache a little. She stared at her partner with sad eyes. He noticed.

"What?" he asked gruffly. He glared at her. He was still angry. Aka didn't blame him. Aka looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You should be." He growled. Aka looked up. His face was set in a scowl but his eyes weren't angry. They were soft, like deep inside he really did forgive her. Then she did what no one else dared to do. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly for a moment. He sat there slightly stunned.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his hood. Then she pulled back and gazed at his face. Into his eyes. A little smile pulled at her lips before she stood up and retreated to the back of the cave where she curled up and went to sleep.

Kakuzu sat stunned watching her move away.

What was that all about?

_"Do you know who she wants to be recognized and loved by? You."_ Tanto's voice echoed in his mind from just minutes ago. Kakuzu sighed and stared into the fire again.

"Why me?" Kakuzu asked himself.

"Ugh, that's a good question." Kakuzu turned around. Tanto was laying on his side looking at him.

"No idea why she'd go for a heartless guy like you. You can't even tell when a girl's got a crush on you. It's sad really. You're not that much of a looker either." Kakuzu frowned and bashed Tanto's head with a rock. The youth's blue eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He would be out for a while now. Kakuzu turned back to the fire. He fingered the stitches on his cheeks. Every so often he glanced over at Aka's sleeping form. She was coughing in her sleep. Weird. Maybe she's getting sick.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any Naruto Characters, only Aka and Tanto.**

Chapter 21

Kakuzu woke to the sound of twittering birds and the raspy snores of his bounty. He sat up and stretched. In the back of the cave Aka lay with her back to him. Kakuzu rubbed his eyes and stood. He felt his joints pop, releasing some of the tension from the previous night. Tanto was sleeping face down in the dirt. A cloud of dirt rose up in his face with an extra heavy exhale. He jumped awake coughing as he inhaled, choking on some of the dust. Kakuzu shook his head and went over the his partner. As he leaned down to shake her shoulder, he noticed how shallow and raspy her breathing was.

_'She must be getting sick.'_ He thought. He shook her roughly, breaking her sleep. She stirred easily and glanced at him. Her purple eyes were bloodshot.

"K-Kakuzu-san?"

"Come on. We need to get to the drop off station today. Leader-sama requires our presence back at base." Kakuzu took a few steps away to collect Tanto.

"Okay." Aka sat up. Half of her face was covered in dirt. She dusted herself off and rubbed her eyes. She watched as Kakuzu double checked Tanto's bindings. From her kunai pouch, she took the second vial Sasori had sent her. She uncorked it and downed the clear liquid. Again it burned on its way down. Aka coughed quietly, attempting to stifle the involuntary reaction. Kakuzu glanced at her from the cave entrance before heading outside dragging a disgruntled Tanto behind him. She followed shortly trailing behind.

The trio travelled in silence. Tanto was gagged after an hour of non stop complaints, insults, and tauntings. Aka had frozen his lips shut as he was insulting Kakuzu's appearance and less than inviting personality. Now he sat glaring at Aka. She however kept her eyes on her feet. As the day was reaching high noon, Kakuzu stopped in front of another cave.

"Stay close. It's easy to get lost in these tunnels. I don't want to have to come back looking for you because you fell behind." Aka nodded and took her place beside him. He huffed and entered the dark cavern. They seemed to walk for miles underground, taking twists and turns. All the walls looked the same to Aka as she followed Kakuzu. Eventually a couple of voices could be heard up the tunnel. Kakuzu put a hand out to signal Aka to stop.

"Stay behind me. Do not say anything to anyone." Aka nodded. She adjusted her stride to where she remained by Tanto. He looked up at her. A hint of worry had actually crept into his face now. He was in the den of the beast. Aka never spared him a glance. They approached a steel door embedded into the rock wall. Three men stood in front of it. Their conversation halted as they noticed the newcomers. They watched as Kakuzu flashed a piece of paper at the pair of eyes staring through the opening in the door. A series of locks echoed through the tunnel and the door swung open on well greased hinges. On the other side was an enormous cavern. One side was lined with cages and lockers. On the other were a row of doors, each with a name emblazoned on it. Aka followed Kakuzu to the last door in the row. The name on the door read: Zangei. Kakuzu knocked three times before entering. A bald man, with a stitch like scar across his right eye and cheek looked up from a stack of papers.

"Ah, Kakuzu. It's been a while." Kakuzu nodded in greeting.

"And who have you brought me this time?" Zangei pulled a large binder from a drawer and began leafing through the current high bounties. Aka stood just inside the door, Tanto sitting on the floor beside her. His gag had been replaced with a piece of cloth, changed from Aka's icy wrapping. Zangei glanced at the pair accompanying his client before glancing up at the man himself.

"You've got a new partner I see. What happened to the last oaf you were paired with? Jori or something?"

"I killed him. And the one after that. They were both lacking in skills and intelligence."

Zangei chuckled as he stopped on a the page with Tanto's picture. His thick black eyebrows rose as he scanned the page.

"Ah, you've got the Bounty Hunter Killer. Says he's worth 50 million alive. Not usually your style."

"He's worth the money." Kakuzu shrugged. He retracted his threads, dragging Tanto across the floor. Zangei came from around the desk and examined the bound boy.

"He's scrawnier than I imagined." Tanto growled through the gag and bashed his head into Zangei's. The man fell back, his forehead bleeding.

"You little shit," he growled as he held his head, "There's some people that would love to get their hands on you, you little brat." He turned to Kakuzu.

"Now, Kakuzu. Shall we haggle?" Kakuzu nodded before turning to Aka.

"Wait outside. I'll be out soon." Aka nodded and left closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was quiet out in the cavern. There was a light murmur of voices as men and a few women conversed, recollecting past battles and hunts. Aka slid down the rocky wall and sat on the floor beside Zangei's door. The occasional passerby would glance at her but continued on their own business. She sat there for about five minutes listening to the deep muffled murmurs as Kakuzu and Zangei as they haggled over the price on Tanto's head.

Her head was starting to hurt. There was pressure building up behind her eyes and she was starting to get dizzy. She rubbed them and felt something wet on her hand. She looked down. The back of her hand was red and her sight started to blur. She inhaled sharply.

"Finally." She whispered to herself in relief. Suddenly a pained shout came from the office. Aka jumped up and burst through the door.

* * *

"You're cheating your best client, Zangei." Kakuzu growled. He towered over the bald man who looked up at him calmly.

"The book clearly states 50 million, old friend. Besides, any more and I'll be losing money."

"You haven't seen this boy in action. He's easily worth 60 million."

"Not according to the ones who want his head." Zangei retorted. Kakuzu growled. Tanto sat silently in the corner unconscious. Kakuzu had knocked him out again after he kicked Zangei in the shin. Kakuzu fixed the exchange master with his signature glare.

"Alright, fine. I can go to 53 million."

"57." Zangei looked at him in disbelief then sighed.

"You're one greedy bastard. 55." Kakuzu nodded and they shook hands. Zangei went to his safe to retrieve the agreed sum while Kakuzu stood at the desk waiting. Suddenly, Kakuzu felt a sharp pain through his chest. He shouted in pain and looked down. The point of a blade stuck through his chest. The steel was red. It had pierced his heart. The door to the room burst open slamming into the wall. He heard Aka gasp at the sight. The blade in his chest twisted before withdrawing. Kakuzu fell to his knees as he coughed up blood. His breathing grew heavy as his body reacted on its own to the wound. He turned his head glaring sidelong at his attacker. The man behind wore a Takigakure headband. The symbol was scratched through but Kakuzu recognized the man. He had once been a missing nin hunter that had tracked Kakuzu to Wind country. Kakuzu had easily dispatched the group leaving one member alive to return to the village with a message. That remaining member now stood behind him with a sword stained with his blood.

"Remember me?" the man growled his breath billowing out in a misty cloud. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the man and nodded.

"Good," the man growled, raising his sword, "Now die." The sword plummeted towards his neck. Kakuzu activated his earth spear jutsu, turning his skin black and impenetrable. A dull clink sounded. Kakuzu looked up to see Aka standing between him and his attacker, her arms encased in ice. One arm braced against the assassin's blade. She glared up at her partner's attacker. A cold aura radiated from her chilling everything nearby.

"How dare you harm my partner." Aka spun on the ball of her foot and tore through the man's torso with her free arm. His severed body fell in two pieces. Kakuzu pulled himself to his feet clutching his chest, blood leaking from between his fingers. His breathing was pained. Aka turned to him and gazed at him with bloody purple eyes full of concern. Kakuzu stared at her in surprise as he took in her condition. A streak of blood leaked from him left eye. The veins in both eyes were prominent. He could almost see them pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

"What-" he was cut off as three more men dropped into the room from the ceiling's air shafts. They all brandished swords of varying size and length. They all bore the symbol of Takigakure. Aka recognized them as the group from earlier standing outside the iron door.

"Kakuzu-san?" Aka turned her back to him, facing one of the new shinobi, brandishing her own make shift blades.

"I'm fine." Kakuzu stood to his full height, the hole in his chest stitched closed. One of the men looked down at their fallen comrade.

"Tokishi… You'll pay with your life you little bitch." Aka smirked and prepared for the imminent attack.


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the story. :)  
I do not any of the Naruto characters, only Aka, Tanto, and Batsuna.**

Chapter 22

The man in front of Aka charged. She parried the attack and counter attacked with her left arm, the jagged ice penetrating his stomach. Kakuzu threw another attacker through the wall showering the room with dust. The third man charged after Aka his sword raised above his head. Kakuzu's hand found his throat and slammed against the wall above Tanto's unconscious body. Aka threw four ice shuriken which landed in the man's forehead, both of his eyes, and his chest. Zangei slipped from the room. Kakuzu grabbed the silver case of money and ran from the room Aka right behind him. The main cavern was in an uproar. Takigakure and Kirigakure shinobi filled the room. The resident bounty hunters and exchange masters battled against the invaders. All manner of ninjutsus blast through the cave.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Shouted Kakuzu over the roar of battle. Aka kept in step behind Kakuzu as they ran for the only exit. Zangei had the same idea. Zangei reached the door just before the Akatsuki partners. He shouted and ducked as a lightning style ninjutsu flew towards the door in a wide arc. Kakuzu turned and saw a electric blue haired shinobi slowly making his way through the chaos towards them.

"Batsuna." He said facing the man. Batsuna smiled, his bright green eyes glinting in the erratic light of the lightning encasing his hand.

"Kakuzu. I was hoping you'd be here." He said. The air around him was electrified. Aka stepped in between the two men. Her sight was darkening, everything was blurred. Everyone looked like moving blobs of color.

"You have a pet, Kakuzu? How quaint." Batsuna eyed Aka up and down.

"She's not in the best of shape is she? Let me out her down for you." Aka raised a shaky bloodstained hand.

"Lightning Style: Exaecutioner's Touch!" Batsuna flickered and disappeared. Aka remained still. A flash of blue streaked above her, a hand reached out from thin air to grasp her head. Then Batsuna was slammed into the wall next to the door. A large cat made of ice pinned him down and tore at him with sharp claws shredding his body. The frozen feline's paws turned pink as it absorbed it's victims blood. Kakuzu pulled Aka from the cavern and into the tunnels. Before continuing after her partner, she placed her cat at the doorway and expanded the ice into a thick barrier sealing the cave off from their escape route. Kakuzu took off down the tunnels with Aka in tow. Voices echoed through the tunnels ahead of them. Kakuzu stopped and pulled Aka into an adjoining side tunnel. A trio of Kirigakure shinobi passed through the main tunnel.

"They won't be able to get out. We sealed off the exit and set up gaurds. It's only a matter of time before we find them."

Kakuzu peered around the corner as the enemy shinobi disappeared into the gloom. Aka panted quietly beside him. Her breathing was labored and raspy.

"Come on," Kakuzu said pulling her through the dark tunnel at a break neck pace a torch in hand. She stumbled several times as she attempted to keep up. After a few minutes, Kakuzu stopped.

"Damnit." He growled and punched the cave wall.

"W-where are we?" Aka panted out. She leaned heavily on the wall. She had put too much chakra into her attack against Batsuna. It took a lot of chakra to form one of her creatures instantaneously like that.

"I'm not sure." Kakuzu looked around trying to find a landmark that could tell them the way out.

"W-we're lost?" Aka asked in disbelief. Was this how it ends? Lost in a series of dark tunnels being hunted by enemy ninja? Kakuzu didn't respond. He ran through the mental map in his mind. He only knew of one exit to these tunnels and it was now sealed off and under enemy guard. Well if he couldn't find an exit, he'd make one.

"Come on." Kakuzu took Aka's wrist and dragged her further into the labyrinth of dark tunnels. They wandered for another hour. They were beyond lost. Aka wasn't even sure which way was up, she was so tired.

"Kakuzu-san…" she grabbed his sleeve. Kakuzu stopped and looked down at her. She was in bad shape.

"I, I need to rest." Aka breathed sliding down the wall. Kakuzu knelt down beside her.

"What's happening to you?" he stared into her bleeding eyes. Her once white sclera was now as red as his was. Blood leaked from her lower lids streaking down her pale cheeks like tears. To his surprise, she chuckled.

"I'm- getting stronger." Her hand rested on his clothed cheek. Slowly, she pulled the mask from his face.

"What?" Kakuzu looked at her like she was crazy. She smiled and traced the stitches on his cheeks.

"Sasori-san helped me." Aka pulled the two empty vials from her sleeve.

"He gave me medicine to make- make me stronger." Kakuzu took the vials from her pale hand. Everything was locking into place.

"You- you _poisoned_ yourself?" Kakuzu couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"To get stronger. So you would see me as more than just a weak pathetic child." Aka closed her eyes. She was happy. His face would be the last thing she ever saw. His striking eyes, his fascinating stitches, his handsome, beautiful face. When she opened them again she saw nothing. Only the darkness she had known as a child. But she could feel light within the darkness. She no longer feared the darkness that encased her. She welcomed it and harnessed the beauty of the black. She reached out. She could feel Kakuzu in front of her. She latched on to his signature, forever embedding it into her memory. She pressed her lips to his forehead before placing her forehead against his. She felt his arms around her. She frowned.

"Someone's coming." She whispered quietly. She felt him tense and she sat back against the wall. Footsteps came down the tunnel.

As the intruder turned the corner, Kakuzu burst from the tunnel wall he had melded in to. The man shouted as Kakuzu's fist plowed into the packed dirt inches behind his head.

"Kakuzu! Thank the gods." Zangei breathed. He was visibly shaken and covered in minor cuts along his arms and beneath his torn shirt.

"Zangei." Kakuzu withdrew his arm, pleased to see a friendly face.

"Can't stay and chat, they're right on my tail. I know a way out. Follow me." He passed his old friend and stopped short at the sight of Aka. She looked up and blinked, her face blank, bloody eyes blind.

"What-"

"Never mind it. Lead on." Kakuzu pulled Aka to her feet and ran after Zangei as they made their way to an exit. A symphony of voices echoed down the tunnel behind them. Their pursuers were gaining. And fast.

"Damn, they're fast." Zangei panted as he ran through the tunnels turning corners left and right. The enemy followed with little effort. A kunai shot out of the dark. Kakuzu deflected it. Over his shoulder he could see two men. One each from Takigakure and Kirigakure. The Taki ninja made a series of earth signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Prison!"

The tunnel walls began to close in on the fleeing trio.

"We're not going to make it!" shouted Zangei. The ceiling was beginning to come down.

"Kakuzu-san." Aka called, panting heavily. Kakuzu looked back at her.

"Thank you so much. For everything you've taught me. For showing me this world is not as cold as I once thought." She stopped and turned to the enemy ninjas.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu stopped as well and turned to her.

"I will do what I must to protect you, Kakuzu-san." She turned her head looking over her shoulder. "Now run. I love you. So much."

"Kakuzu!" Zangei called from further down the tunnel. Kakuzu stared at his young partner.

"Run Kakuzu-san. You must live. For both of us." Aka turned back to the two enemy ninja. They stood with kunai drawn ready to defend or attack. Rubble was falling from the ceiling. Aka smiled and with the rest of her remaining chakra she made a fast succession of handsigns.

"Ice Style: Creeping Frost Wall!" Aka slammed her hands into the tunnel walls. Instantly, ice erupted across the earthen walls and spread in all directions. Ice encased her slender form as it stretched out towards the Taki and Kiri ninjas. A solid barrier of ice sealed the tunnel, Aka frozen in the middle. It consumed the two ninjas before they could turn and run. They were frozen in place along with the jutsu's caster. Kakuzu took one more look at Aka before he dashed down the tunnel. The frost followed after him. The ice stabilized the tunnel walls stopping the on coming cave in. Zangei pulled aside a dirt colored curtain. Sunlight shone down the short escape tunnel. They dashed towards the light and leapt from the cliff, diving into the rushing river below.


	23. Chapter 23

**And that's it. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. I've got some more story ideas I'll be working on after my surgery. Hopefully I can get those up before too terribly long. Anyways here's the epilogue. Thanks for sticking out my first fan fic with me.  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters, only Aka.**

Epilogue

Kakuzu pulled himself onto the river bank. Zangei lay panting beside him.

"I am never working underground again." Said Zangei as he stared at the branches above him. Kakuzu wrung out his heavy cloak. He looked up river. The exit was miles out of sight. He sat there for a few moments. She was gone. She had sacrificed herself for him. She had said… Kakuzu still couldn't believe she had said those words. Yet some how he felt compelled to say them back to her now. But his chance was gone. She was gone.

He sighed and stood, briefcase in hand. Zangei watched him go before getting up and going the opposite direction. They parted without a word.

* * *

Kakuzu travelled in a stupor all the way back to base. He turned off the dirt road and onto the forest trail behind the weather worn lion statue. Sunlight shone green through the forest canopy. A light breeze blew through the trees.

_"Kakuzu."_

Kakuzu shook his head. Great now he was hearing things.

_"Kakuzu. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

A sharp wind cut through the trees and tugged at his cloak. Kakuzu stopped at the cliff edge. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get it together, Kakuzu. She was just another partner. She wasn't strong enough so she faced the consequences." He jumped down landing lightly on the water's surface. Ripples spread from feet. The normally quiet water surged in front of the boulder.

_"Kakuzu."_ A figure rose from the water. Kakuzu's eyes widened. It wasn't possible.

"Aka?" The figure smiled but shook her head.

_"I'm sorry, Kakuzu. I wasn't strong enough." _Kakuzu took a few steps forward.

"How are you-?"

_"Please Kakuzu. I don't have long. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. But I had to protect you. I had to save you like you saved me."_ The watery image of Aka smiled, her bloody purple eyes gazed at him.

_"Thank you for everything you did for me. Thank you for showing me the light through the darkness. I promise, I will watch over and protect you."_ Kakuzu reached out and placed a hand on the bloodstained cheek of his partner. The image shattered at his touch. A cold wind whipped through the canyon. It gently caressed him.

_"I love you. I will protect you."_

Kakuzu shivered as the words faded in the wind. He gazed up at the blue sky. He started when the boulder before him opened. Itachi stood in the doorway.

"Leader wants you." He said and turned back to the door to the hideout. Kakuzu stood a moment longer glancing back up at the sky before going inside. He made his way through the hideout. All was quiet. Kisame and Deidara sat solemnly in the living room, the television incapable of holding their interest. Itachi sat quietly at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. Kakuzu passed Sasori in the hallway. He glared at the puppet. This was all his fault. Sasori merely closed his eyes and bowed his head. Apparently, news of Aka's demise had already reached the hideout. Kakuzu reached the Leader's chambers and knocked.

"Enter." Came the familiar deep muffled voice through the door. Kakuzu opened the door and stopped short. Standing before the Leader's desk stood a youth with pale ivory skin. His silver hair, the same shade as Aka's, was slicked back. A red three bladed scythe rested on his muscled unclothed back. For a moment, Kakuzu thought he saw another ghost of Aka standing before him, shadowing the young man.

"Kakuzu," Pein said, "This is your new partner, Hidan." The youth, Hidan, turned and fixed his new partner with a pair of smoldering purple eyes. A cocky smile spread across his young face.

"What's up, mother fucker?"


End file.
